Salvation
by xxAlysha
Summary: So one day he found her coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, but it was a trick. Maka has only lived the life of a slave. What happens when a certain albino comes and saves her from this hell? Full Summary inside.
1. Snow Stained With Red

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Stained With Red.<br>Can I Play It, Mommy? **

* * *

><p>The screams filled the night, making each of them cringe.<p>

They thought that they would be used to hearing the piercing screams, the ones that hit each of them in the heart. It became a daily thing for them to wake up to as the sun rose above the horizon and also fall asleep to as the moon took over for the night. The screams were never-ending here and they just seem to get worse with every day that passes.

But, of course, none of them were use to it. These were screams of pain and terror, trying to reach out to anyone that would come to their rescue. They wanted someone to come to silence it all; just let them have a night that was not filled with these screams. But the screams continued, because none of them could do anything to get them to stop.

They were useless, though, only able to let the screams continue.

"This is the worst he has gotten it." A small voice muttered into the darkness, trying to keep it quiet so that the screams did not come from her. She wanted to keep this a night full of pain, but she could not keep her thoughts to herself anymore. "What do you think he did?"

A small sigh came from the opposite side of the cage. "I am not sure, but it was not good." He muttered back to her as he brought his knees up to his chest. Another piercing scream cut through the night, making both of them cringe once again. It felt like, whenever they heard someone else scream, that they were taking the pain themselves. When one went through it, they all did. "Lets just make sure that we do not do the same thing as him, okay?"

The girl nodded to him, leaning her head back on the cool bars that blocked her from a real life. It was uncomfortable, but it was the only thing that was available to use as a pillow right now, so she made it work. "I hope it ends soon. I am tired of falling asleep with screams as my lullaby." She muttered quietly as she closed her eyes for the night. Sleep was the only escape that they had from their miserable lives and they all took it gratefully.

Anything to take them away from the pain and horror that was called their lives, they would all take it like a Christmas present.

As sleep crawled closer to the beaten and exhausted slave, another scream rang through the night. This one, however, was a different.

This one drifted off in the end, the sound trailing off for a little before silencing. It was the last time that that scream was heard by the slaves in the cages. Those screams of pain would never be heard again by anyone. It was over, finally over for the boy that was suffering at the hands of the people who thought they were better then the ones in the cages.

He was finally free, free of the life of terror as his soul floated up to the skies above.

At that moment, as the scream drifted off into its last note, each one of the slaves in the cages was envious. They all wished that they could be him right, escaping the pain that they were put through, and being able to be free. They wanted nothing more, even if it meant to be dead and sending your soul off to be at a better place, than to be free from this hell.

Everyone expect the ashy blonde that was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The snow was coming down harder than it has been this whole week.<em>

_If she could press herself any closer to the glass of the window, she would be outside already. That was what she wanted, though. She wanted to feel the coldness of the snowflakes as they landed and melted in the palm of her hand. She wanted to fall backwards into the blanket below and move her arms and legs to form an angel around her. She had never been able to experience any of them, only able to image what it would feel like to be in the snow._

_Why did they always keep her inside on days like this?_

"_Maka, honey." A voice called from the kitchen, forcing the blonde to turn her head away from her imagination. The light flooded into the room as the door swung open. Her mother sighed at her as they tossed the dishcloth to lay over her shoulder. "Honey, why are you always staring out that window?"_

"_I want to feel the snow, mommy." The five year old replied to her mother, pressing her face to the glass again. Her breath continued to fog up the glass as she let out small breaths of awe. It blocked her view, making her a little disappointed at first. She pulled her face away, wiped away the fog, and then a smile came back on her face when she could see the white flakes falling again. "I want to go play in it."_

_Her mother came down beside her, filling the empty spot of the bench in front of the window. She laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder, not even getting her to move her eyes to look away from the window. "Maka, honey, we cannot let you do that. I have told you about this already. It is better if you stay in here with mommy and daddy so that we can keep you safe." Her mother explained to her as she moved her hand up to cup Maka's face._

_Maka moved her face to look back up at her mother. "Keep me safe from what?" She asked, innocence ringing through her voice as she stared up at Kami. She had no idea what was going on in the outside world, which was better for her now. The cruelties of the world needed to be kept from her to make her life better. Well, Kami thought it would keep her safe._

"_Darling, what did mommy and daddy tell you about the world outside of this house?"_

"_That there are people out there that will do anything to see the pain in people." Maka repeated to her mother, hearing this a million times before tonight. "People will want to take me away from mommy and daddy and will make my life bad."_

_Kami smiled at her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair. "That is a good girl, Maka." She muttered, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead. She knew that Maka was only saying that because she and Spirit have repeated it many times to her, she never fully understood it herself. At least she knew that, it was good for now. Kami stood up, walking back to the kitchen. "Now, would you like to hel-"_

"_Kami! Hell has broken loose!"_

_Those words, those five words had Kami stopping dead in her tracks. These were the words that were only used when it was an emergency, to keep Maka from understanding what was going on. As Kami thought of her daughter, her body whirled around to face her once again. She was still pressed the window, amazed with the weather that was going on._

"_Kami!" Spirit's voice broke through the door as he entered the living room to join the rest of his family. His crimson hair clung to his face as some of the wetness dripped off the ends. His eyes were the things that caught the attention of Kami. They were filled with fear, something neither of them showed on a daily basis. But, staring right back at her, were eyes filled to the brim with freight and horror. "Get her down now."_

"_Are you sure this is really happening?"_

"_Yes, they are right behind me. I could not shake them as I made my way home. I needed to get back to make sure that Maka was safe. Now, please hurry! We do not have much time!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

_The small voice had both of them sent into a frozen state. The small innocent voice, the one that did not know what was going on, made them both almost forget about what was going on. But the effect wore off quickly. Both of them tore their eyes from one another to look at their daughter as she stood to face them. Her head was slightly tilted to the side as she awaited the answer to her question._

_The problem was that there was no time to answer her._

"_Come along, honey." Kami said as she swept Maka into her arms and turned to, quickly walk out of the main room. Spirit hurried behind them, his eyes never turning from where he was looking as they made their way to the small wall in the kitchen. "You will be fine, just fine."_

_Her mother kept muttering these words to her as she opened a door that came from the wall and quickly skipped down the flight of stairs. A single click went off and the room filled with light, revealing a prison like basement. Five-year-old Maka looked around, amazed with the room that she has never seen before. It was almost like a secret world in her own home._

_Kami crossed the room carefully, placing Maka down on a small bed that laid on the floor in the corner. She bent down to get at eye level with her daughter. "Now, Maka honey, I want you to listen to me." She said slowly, making sure that the words she was about to say stayed with the small child. "No matter what happens or what you hear, I want you to stay down here. Can you do that for mommy?"_

"_Yes, mommy."_

_A smile came onto the lips of Kami as she gathered her daughter in her arms. She could never ask for a better daughter, one that would listen to her parents and do what they say without a single question. "Thank you, h-"_

_The sound of a door flying off its hinges cut the mother off._

"_Kami, we must leave now!" Spirit called from the top of the staircase as the sound of footsteps echoed behind him. His voice was even filled with fear now, telling Kami that this was not going to end well for someone in this family. Looking back down at Maka, who was looking amazingly around the room, she was praying that this child would not be the one to meet her end._

_Kami leaned down and kissed Maka one last time on the forehead, tears now forming in her eyes. "Remember what I said Maka, now and back then." She muttered to her softly as she stood back up. Her hands were now shaking as she played with the towel that was still on her shoulder. "Keep those words with you forever."_

"_Kami!"_

_She jumped slightly before turning completely around and walked off, only allowing her daughter to see her back. This was the last moment that she was going to see her mother and the only part of her that she could see was her back. Kami quickly shuffled up the stairs, not looking back once, and closed the door behind her gently._

_As soon as the door closed, the sounds of violence began to fill the Albarn's household._

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open as she her body went to jolt forward, wanting her to wake up from her nightmare. But, something was keeping her body pinned to where it was laying on the bottom of the cage. A restraint was there, holding her still in an almost comforting way.<p>

"Maka, are you alright?"

A smile came across the ashy blonde's face as she heard his voice fill her ears. She should have known that it was him; he always knew when she was having a nightmare. Ever since they were confided to this cage together, he made it his duty to protect her from her own mind. This included gathering her in his arms whenever he knew that a nightmare was caressing her slumber. It was amazing how he knew, but she never questioned.

"Nightmare." She muttered quietly as she snuggled closer to him, wanting to feel safe in his arms. Whenever she was in his arms, she felt like nothing in the world could touch. Every evil in the world would just back off from her when he was around and she wanted this feeling all day. Of course, when the guards came to check on them, they had to be at opposite ends of the cage.

It was a rule and a stupid one at that.

"The same one?" He asked her as his arms let up a little, allowing her to sit up as much as the restrictions of the cage would let her. Her back leaned against the bars as he sat next to her, one arm still around her over her shoulders.

She nodded to him without saying a word. It was always the same nightmare, the same one that came to her mind whenever her eyes closed for the night. Between the creams that rang throughout the day and the nightmare that kept her sanctuary filled with horror, she didn't know which one was scarier in this situation. It was equal in her mind.

"I wish I could make the nightmare go away, Maka, I really do." He muttered to her, tightening his grip on her shoulder as it brought her slim body closer to his side. Even in this damp confinement room, she could still feel the body heat roll off of him and warm her cold bones. "I will be here, though. I will help in anyway that I can."

"I know, I know." She repeated to him as she let her eyes close once again. She knew that the nightmare would just reoccur, but the battle against sleep at this point was a losing one. Sleep was what she needed now, even with the nightmare that came with the package. "You help me more than anyone else can."

Maka leaned into him more as a small sigh came from him. "I try, Maka." He replied to her. His voice started to become distant as sleep overtook the blonde. "After all, you are the only thing I have left in this world that I care about. I need to protect you, no matter what the price is I have to pay. It is my job."

X X X X

"Get up, you fucking maggots! You actually have a visitor that might be interested in buying one of you useless sacks of skin and bones!"

Everyone was now sitting up, trying to look as alert and awake as they possibly could at this point. It couldn't be much before 7 in the morning, a little earlier than most visitors come, but whatever worked for them. Maka sat against the bars, her slender arms folded across her chest. She didn't listen to what the guard said; she knew that she would not be bought.

Who would come and buy a run down woman slave?

The answer to that was no one, no one would want her.

"Maka, look at least a little better than that." He told her from his spot across the cage. She moved her emerald eyes to lock with his, seeing the plead in them. He wanted nothing more than to see her leave this hellhole. Even if it would tear them apart, it was better for her to have an actually house to live under. "This will be the day that someone pays the money to free you from this cage, I promise you that. I will do anything to get this buyer to notice you.

The unfaithful slave rolled her eyes at his confidence. "Sure, just when someone comes and buys Crona." She said as she jabbed her thumb at the cage that was two down from her own. A small pink haired girl sat in the corner of her cage, her knees brought up to her chest as she shook with freight. She was always scared and always shaking. Most of the others never understood why. "She will be bought before I will."

"Shut it, Maka. This buyer is going to come and bu-"

The door to their building opened up, making everyone sit up more and close their mouths in an instant. The guard walked in, the handle of the whip in his left hand and the whip itself laid in his right. This was his unspoken warning to all of the slaves, telling them to keep quiet like they were supposed to. They knew what to do without the warning, but at least one guard would continue to carry the weapon with them. It was torture.

"Right this way." The guard said, putting on a fake expression as he turned to look at the door. The whip was still held in his hands, but he kept it behind his back so that all the slaves could see it from where they were. It was like his eyes on the back of his head. "This is where the slaves ages 14-16 are being kept. There is a wide variety of slaves too, like work and sex slaves. So, chose your choice."

Two figures entered the door then, no expression on either of them. Their eyes just scanned the room, looking at each of the slaves that sat in their cages. Neither of them spoke a word, so Maka took this opportunity to get a closer look at the buyers.

Both of them were male, one younger than the other. Even as their ages differed, the looks between them were similar, almost like sibling similar. Their white hair was styled the same way, slightly mess but it was worked on. Their eyes were the one feature that stood out more than anything else about them.

Their eyes were red; the color of blood ran through them.

These eyes sucked Maka in, making her unable to look away from them. There was something about the way they looked and the expression that they had in them that made her unable to break her stare. She could see the determination in them, almost as if they were looking for the next person to send into a battle. Seeing this in their eyes made Maka almost not want them to buy her.

With the look of determination, who knows what they would do with a slave.

"And this is all of the ones from this age group?" The taller one asked as he stood next to the guard. He broke his gaze from the slaves to dive into the conversation with the guard. "There aren't any more?"

"This is all of them. Out of all of our groups, this is the least populated one." The guard explained, shrugging a little bit. "It seems that this age group cannot handle the pain of this lifestyle and they die off like flies. It is a shame, seeing as a lot of people come for slaves this age, but who really cares? They are worthless anyway."

From where Maka was sitting, she could visibly see the younger one of the two men cringe from the guard's words. He continued to look around, even began to walk through the aisles of the cages. His hands were behind his back, making him look like he was browsing through a library of books, wanting to choose the right one.

"That is alright, I am sure that we can find one to our liking." The older when said as he turned back to watch the younger one walk through the cages. "Any luck, Soul?"

Soul shook his head, not looking up from the cages. "Not yet." He muttered, as he grew closer to Maka's cage. She refused to look up now, not wanting to see his eyes pierce down at her. She almost wish that she could be invisible right now, not wanting him to see her. She still had this feeling about these two, almost not able to trust them enough to want them to buy her.

The sound of his footsteps quieted down as soon as they got close to Maka, making her feel a little more nervous. She still didn't look up, afraid that he was standing right in front of her. "You, look up here." He called out into the room. Maka was now praying that he was not talking to her.

A small kick to her foot from her partner across the cage caused her to curse in her mind. He was looking and talking to her. Why did it have to be her? Out of everyone else in this entire room? Another kick was sent into her foot, causing her eyes to shoot up from where they stared into the ground.

The moment their eyes met was the moment that her life changed.

"This one, she is the one I want."

Maka's eyes went wide as his crimson ones looked down at her, not breaking the gaze even to talk to the guard and the older one. The way he was looking at her, she felt like he was looking into her soul. Almost like he could see every secret and lie that was stored inside of her and now he just knew everything there was to know about her.

"Are you sure, So-"

"Yes, this is the one." Soul responded right away, not even allowing the older one to finish his sentence. The gaze was finally broken and Maka sighed a sigh of relief as she moved her eyes to look back down at the ground. Anywhere else than in his eyes was better for her now. "I want to buy this blonde slave. What is your name?"

Maka didn't respond to him, not wanting to talk to him. She felt herself close up into a shell, unable to communicate with anyone that was around her.

"I asked for your name." He repeated, a little louder this time. He thought that she was deaf, but he was wrong. No matter how loud he said it, she wasn't going to listen to him. He didn't officially buy her yet, so there was no need for he-

The crack of a whip had the blonde let out a small shriek.

"He asked for your name, wench!" The guard said as he looked down at her. Maka looked up at him, seeing the anger in his eyes as he brought the whip up again. "Talk now or this will connect with your skin next time!"

"Maka." She said immediately, her eyes not tearing away from the whip that hung over her like a gun. If she looked away from it, it would be connected with her skin the moment she looked away. "My name is Maka."

"Maka." Soul repeated, bending down on his knees to look at her more closely. Maka tore her gaze away from the whip as she locked onto his crimson eyes once again. A shark smile came onto his lips as he held his hand through the bars. "Well, Maka, I would like to buy you. You are my new slave now."

* * *

><p>Ah, a new story.<p>

This was actually a request from one of my friends. She told me to write a story about slaves and put it to Soul Eater. It was a pretty broad idea so I had to take time to think about what to do with this story. I finally figured out what to do with this idea and I am excited to finally share it with you guys. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do when I write it out.

I must say that I am sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I wrote it out with out reading it over fully again. So there will most likely be mistakes in this one, but that won't be a consent thing, trust me.

Also, for those of you that read my story Ghostly Image, I took that story down. I had the perfect beginning for that one, but then I had no idea where to go with it. I thought I had it planned, but my mind kept blanking whenever I sat down to write more. So, when I finally figure out where that is going, it will be back up. Don't worry, I haven't abdoned it.

So, please review if you would like to know more and I would like to thank my friend for telling me to do this idea. I have a feeling this will be one of my best stories yet. The plot will be coming in more and it will clear up some things that you guys are probably questioning right now.

Don't worry, all your questions will be answered at one point. If they don't, then just ask me and I will tell you the answer if I know it (:

I hope you enjoy and I hope to read some amazing reviews when I wake up tomorrow (; ahaha.

xoxo Alysha


	2. You Will Be Missed

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>You Will Be Missed.<br>****Who Else Has Your Talents?**

* * *

><p>"Undress, now!"<p>

The weak slave jumped a little at the guard's voice. As soon as the door closed behind them, the act was gone. He was now back to his horrid self as he screamed at her. Maka fumbled with her ripped shirt and torn shorts, trying to get them off as quickly as she possibly could. If it wasn't fast enough for him, then a whipping would be coming for her skin.

And it would be worse now as the cold air hit her exposed body.

"Into the shower, wench!" Her body was thrown forward, hitting the opposite wall as the curtain closed around her. Before she could hit the wall fully, her battered hands flung out to hit the wall first. The pain shot through her hands as she leaned again it, but she was too weak to do anything to them. The pain just had to stay. "Shower on."

The cold water almost made her shriek out a little when it connected with her body, but she bit down on her lower lip to keep quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was to scream during a simple shower. That defiantly showed weakness. The coldness started to numb her skin then, the pain disappeared with it.

Maka was thankful for this now.

The shower was over before she even felt like the dirt of being in the cages was half off her. She felt like she needed to shower for days straight just to feel a little more clean than she has since she entered this hell on Earth. An arm reached into the curtain, grabbing the blonde's arm, yanking her from her sanctuary. The grip was painful as he brought her to him, making her almost crash into his chest. Her eyes traveled up his body, meeting up with his eyes lastly.

"Put this on." He commanded, tossing a plain white shirt over her body. She grabbed it cautiously off her head, examining it a little. It looked like a shirt that could fit a whole village. She looked up at him, but he just glared at her. "I said put it on! Or do you want to walk out of here naked?"

Maka pulled the shirt over her head before he was even done asking his rhetorical question. The shirt fell over her bone tight body, falling to right above her knees. She felt exposed, more exposed than she has ever been here. She knew that this was all she was going to walk out of here with, but she was secretly wishing that she would at least get her old pair of shorts back.

That never happened.

The guard walked away from her, crossing the room to a small bin that was laying against the wall. Reaching down, he grabbed a small bracelet from the bottom of it. Maka knew what it was automatically, even if she has never worn one herself. The guard came back to her, getting down on his knees as soon as he was face to face with her.

"Here's a little going away present from me."

His hand grazed over her ankle, slipping the cool metal around it. She heard the click and knew that her life was now sealed within the metal around her ankle. "Now, I am sure that you know what this is, so I do not need to explain myself." He said to her as he made sure the brace was secured onto her ankle.

She did know what it was. When someone was bought and taken out of this prison, a small brace was attached to their ankle. This brace came with a small button, that when pressed, sent an electrical current through the body of whoever was wearing it. It made Maka cringe, just thinking about having one on her. Getting whipped was enough, but she has never been electrocuted before. It had to be more painful, but she did not want to find out.

Shaking her head of the thought, Maka turned her attention back to the guard who was still at her ankle. She figured, by now, the brace would be secured. What was he doing?

Suddenly, she felt a hand creep up her leg. It was slow and soft, but it still made her shiver a little. Against her will, her eyes shot down to the ground, looking down at the guard. He was running his hand up her leg, his eyes closed as he let out a small breath. "I must say, I am said to see you leave." He muttered, opening his eyes to look up at her. The look that he gave her almost made her ram her foot into his groin. She had to hold herself back, though.

The look was filled with lust, nothing but pure lust.

His hand continued to rise up her leg, running over her knee. His fingers were rough and cold. The touch did not feel good at all. She wanted it to stop, for all of it to stop right now. The guards have never acted like this to her, not unless they were drunk. "Maka." Her name came through his voice and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her. His hand was now on her upper outer thigh.

"Stop."

The single word was quiet when it came out of her mouth. She could not muster up enough courage to raise her voice any higher than that. It was good enough for now. If she didn't say anything, this was not going to end well for her. She didn't want this to be the last memory she had of this place, it would just be another nightmare to add to her list of ones that already existed.

But, his hand did stop moving once those words left her mouth.

Clearing his throat, the guard got back to his feet. There was a slight red color dusting his cheeks and Maka had to hold herself back from cringing once again. _And now I am glad to be leaving. _She thought as she pulled herself off of the wall that she has been leaning against. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't control it anymore. To be honest, she was a little scared now.

"Alright, move your ass now." He said, bringing back the voice that he always uses. Maka looked up at his eyes and saw that the look in them changed completely in the last few seconds. "I said move your ass, bitch!"

Maka jumped a little and turned on her heel. She walked towards the door that led her to the main room again, her steps quick and small. She could hear the guard following her slowly, but she didn't pay much attention to him. She actually wanted to get far away from him at this moment and never see his face. She pushed the door opened as soon as she got to it, revealing the slave cages once again.

"And this slave is officially ours." Maka heard a voice say as she walked back out into the main room. Once they heard the door opened, her new owners turned towards her. Her eyes flashed down to the ground immediately, the exposing feeling creeping back up on her. She was tugging at the end of her shirt as she walked through the cages, the guard behind her pushing forward slightly. "You are free to take you with her."

A hand came down onto her shoulder when she was close to Soul and the older guy. Her eyes looked up at him, meeting the guard's eyes once more. "We forgot a present, maggot." He said, a domestic smile pulling on his lips. From behind his back, he exposed a long chain. Before she had the time to think about what it was for, her hand was jerked away from her chest. The chain snapped around her wrist, connecting her to the guard now. "Now, you can be treated like the filthy bitch you are. Here." He held out the chain, handing it towards Soul.

At first, Soul looked a little shocked, almost like he wasn't expecting to drag her out by a chain. But then the thought came back to him; she was a slave. She was a nobody, just something that could be used to do his dirty work. His hand reached out and grabbed the end of the chain, a little too hard. He jerked her body forward a little, almost making her trip, but she managed to catch herself.

"Thank you." His voice was calm and even. Almost like he was hiding something in his voice, but he wasn't doing a very good job about it. "We should get going now. Thank you for your assistance today."

"I hope this bitch becomes a good slave for you." The guard snarled at them, his eyes never leaving Maka as she walked behind Soul. She didn't have much of a choice; she was now attached to him. "I know she was good to me."

Maka felt the heat rise up to her cheeks, but she tried to hide it from everyone else in the room. She focused on her footsteps, keeping them even and matching with those in front of her. It kept her mind from wondering off at this point. That was the last thing she needed.

"Maka."

That voice made her feet stop walking, just stopping right before they walked out of the prison. Her head whipped around, meeting his eyes. Those eyes that kept her sane through this entire experience. Those eyes that she would be seeing for the last time and she was now upset. She turned fully around to face him, wanting to say something to him. Anything really.

What could she say though?

Slowly, she raised her hand and waved her fingers at him. She couldn't say anything, fearing a punishment if any word left her mouth. The wave was all she could do, but it wasn't enough. Regrettably, she turned around and followed behind her masters as they pulled her into her new life.

X X X X

The walk through the streets was more embarrassing than anyone could imagine. And it wasn't like that for just Maka. Even the person holding the opposite end of chain was feeling the embarrassment of this situation. It was hard not to feel that way, people were watching from every side of the street. It was almost like Soul was pulling a parade float behind him and people were just watching for entertainment.

"It's not too far now." The older one said, breaking the silence barrier that wrapped between each of them. Maka felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders, but she didn't let them notice. She still kept her eyes down on her shirt, tugging on the ends of it. How she wished she could magically make this longer by pulling on it. She felt like she was just in a nightgown, parading through the streets to show everyone.

Only five minutes after the older one said that it wasn't far now, a small apartment stood in front of them. Maka stopped walking, her eyes moving from her shirt to travel up the apartment to get a closer look at it. She would be lying if she said she wasn't amazed by it right now. This was now the place that she would be staying, finally able to have a roof over her head.

"Come on." A pull on the chain made her snap out of her daydream to look down into two pairs of crimson eyes. They were looking at her, not like she was weird, but like they were amazed themselves. Something about her caught their attention, but she didn't know what it was. "Lets get inside."

Maka followed behind them silently, trying to walk lightly on her feet so that they wouldn't hurt as they hit the hard pavement. She wished that they gave her shoes, but they thought that she didn't deserve them. It would just be another mark on her, just another one to add to a long list that was already made.

The door closed behind her as she walked into the apartment. Her eyes immediately started to look around the apartment, wanting to take it all in. But her examination was cut short as she was pulled forward again. Soul kept walking as he pulled her down one of the small hallways that broke off from the main room. He didn't turn to look at her while he walked; he was determined to do something.

He opened a small door at the end of the hall, revealing a dark room. He disappeared into the darkness, making Maka follow behind him. She didn't realize that there were stairs and almost tripped down them. She managed to catch herself before she could. She followed behind him. _Where does this lead?_

A light came on over her and the room lit up around her. It was almost like the slave building that she just escaped from, minus that cages. Four solid concrete walls surrounded her with a small mattress that laid against the wall. Soul stopped walking when he got to the middle, pulling the chain towards him. Maka walked until he was beside him, but she didn't stay there too long.

With a small push on the back, she was sent into the mattress on the floor. She looked up at him as soon as her body landed on the softness, wanting to see his expression. But it was blank, his whole face was blank. He just stared down at her, giving her the same look as he did when he told her to look up at him from the cage.

"You will stay here until I need you."

The sentence came out short and tough. Maka found herself nodded before she could even think about what he said. "Yes, Master." She muttered quietly, tugging her shirt down some more as she looked down to the floor.

Soul shuffled out of the room then, leaving her to the small room. The door slammed shut, cutting off some of the light. Only a single light bulb hung above her, giving her her only source of light. _I guess it is better than nothing. _She thought as she laid down on the mattress.

_It is better than being in hell._

X X X X

"Do you think she knows anything?"

"I am not sure, she seems like she doesn't."

"She could be hiding it from us."

"Yea, but she looked so confused when I looked at her. That is not something that tells me that she knows."

"We will just have to work with her."

"We have to keep up the appearance that she is a slave though."

"Yes, no one can know what we are planning. To everyone else, she is a slave."

"Yes, just a filthy slave that does our dirty work.

"A nobody that no one cares about."

* * *

><p>And there is the second chapter. This one is mostly a filler one, so the next one will get some of the plot into it. I promise that.<p>

I am so happy about the reviews I got for the last chapter. Thank you all for reading it and liking it (: I am a little upset that I had like 10 people put it on their story alert and then get only 5 reviews. I am not trying to complain, but getting reviews makes me write faster. This chapter is up so quickly because I had this idea floating in my head all day and had to write it down before I lost it.

If I lost it, it would take forever for this chapter to get up.

So, I hope you enjoy this little filler chapter and I will see you all in the next one. Remember, review to get a chapter sooner (:

xoxo Alysha


	3. The Silent Slave

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Silent Slave.<br>****Will Punishment Make You Talk?**

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should try it out today?" The younger of the albinos said as he sat down on the couch, running his hand over his eyes to wipe the sleep from them. It was a long night for the new slave owners. It has only been one night, one single night, since they bought the slave and they already had to start their plan. "The sooner that this is done, the sooner that we can take back what is ours. I say that we work on it today, at least try to get some reaction out of her."<p>

"No."

Soul's eyes shot over to his brother, who was leaning against the kitchen island. His head was in his hands, almost like he was sleeping that way. The sleep was harder for him to get out of his body. "And why is that? Enlighten me with your thoughts, oh dear brother of mine." The sarcasm was dripping off of his words while he spoke. He did not care though; he was not in the mood to care.

Wes pushed himself off of the counter, his body swaying a little with the sudden movement. He locked his eyes with his little brother's, his eye holding nothing but tiredness. "Think about it; do you really want to push it on her?" He said to him, holding onto the counter's edge with his one hand. "You know how you react when someone forces you to do it, it is not going to be different with her. Besides, we do not know what happened in her past, so this could bring back some memories."

"Yea, bu-"

"So we will work it into her daily life slowly." Wes said, letting out a soft yawn before he walked down the hallway. "Soon she will become familiar with the feeling and then it will fall into place before you know it. For now, remember, she is our slave. So, go wake her up and force her to do something. I am heading back to bed for a few more hours." With that, the bedroom door closed with a small slam. Wes always got like this when he was tired, a little agitated. No one wanted to deal with that.

Following what his brother said, Soul got off of the couch. He knew that his brother made some good points, but he felt himself disagreeing with him. They needed to get this plan into action as soon as possible. If they wasted enough time, everything could go down the drain and end badly for all three of them. Soul was not about to lose his life because he couldn't control one stupid slave. No way in hell was that going to happen.

The door opened with a painful screech, almost like it did not want to open. The small light shone its way up the stairs, making Soul remember that he only left a small light for her. Cursing under his breath, he made his way down the stairs. The stairs creaked under him, almost threatening to break from under his feet. He tried to be quiet about them, but it was impossible.

Good thing was that it did not even disturb Maka.

Her back was facing him, her chest moving slightly up and down with her shallow breathing. Even from where he was standing, Soul could see her ribs sticking out of her skin and through her shirt. Just another indication of the hard life that she has been through and what she managed to survive through. It was amazing that a small girl like her could live through the life of a slave.

Soul shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his head as he walked down off the stairs completely. He crossed the room in the matter of three long strides before he bent down to get closer to the mattress where she slept. He laid his hand on her shoulder and her body jolted upwards suddenly.

As a reflex, her hand shot from where it was on the bed and grabbed the wrist of the hand that he had on her shoulder. Soul did not know how to react at first, seeing the Maka still had her eyes closed when her body flew up from its resting place. His breathing stopped altogether as he looked at her face. Even after jolting like this, her face still looked peaceful. "Maka?"

Almost on command, her eyelids fluttered away from her eyes, revealing the tired emerald color of them to Soul. At first, her eyes filled with confusion, almost like she did not recognize what was going on or where she was. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but then Maka came to. Her hand dropped from his wrist and went to her mouth, covering her hanging opened mouth. The emerald color grew with shock at the same time, staring into Soul's crimson eyes.

She did not say anything, keeping her hand pressed to her mouth as she stared at him. He needed to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Get up, it's time to start your work." That was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He forced his voice to sound hard and harsh, remembering that she was his slave. A nobody that no one would want around them. Soul got back on his feet before he stalked back up the stairs towards the main house. He left a still shocked slave behind him.

"That could have gone better." Soul's eyes shot up to look at his brother, who was standing at the end of the hallway with his arms folded across his chest. The crimson eyes of Soul became small slits as he glared at Wes as he stalked past him. "You know, if you want this plan to work, you can't be _that _mean."

"Will you make up your fucking mind?" Soul lost it after hearing that. His body whipped around to face his brother. A finger jabbed towards Wes, an angry one. "First you tell me to take it slow and treat her like an ordinary slave and then you yell at me for treating her like the garbage she is! Make up your mind, asshole!"

It wasn't unusual for the two brothers to fight, it happened a lot. They would fight over the most random things at times, but they always managed to find a way to make up.

"Soul, I know that I said that, but think about it some more before you yell at her." Wes said as he walked into the kitchen, walking right past the brother that was still pointing his finger at him. "You want to work with her later on, to gain the power that she has. So, if you want to work with her, then she needs to know that she is not going to be yelled at at all times. The way you act now is going to determine the way this plan works out."

Soul knew that he had a point, that everything he was saying made sense. He just did not want to admit it out loud. He just huffed and turned his back on Wes, yanking the refrigerator door open and grabbing a water bottle from the top shelf. "I will act the wa-"

The sound of chains dragging across the floor cut Soul off from talking, making both brothers turn their heads to look down the hallway. There, slowly walking down the hall, was Maka. Her body was slouched forward a little, the weight of the chains almost holding her back. Even a simple chain was hard for her to carry. She stopped walking right before she walked into the main room, her eyes locking onto the eyes of the brothers.

No one talked; Wes and Soul were too busy studying Maka and her broken form. She looked like she was about to fall at any moment, her body just ready to give up on life and fall into a peace unless rest. Of course, Maka would not let that happen. She fought to keep herself up and it was visible to the naked eye.

Another scraping sound of the chains to the floor caused both brothers to snap back to reality. Maka took another step forward, unsure of what to do. Wes was the first one to speak up. "Alright, we should start by telling you your duties." He said as he walked over to her, standing in front of her. Seeing this, Maka looked smaller than she really was. Her head was almost bent all the way back to look at his face.

"You will be the first of us to awake and breakfast will be made for the two of us. We want that done at exactly 8:30 on weekdays and at 9:00 on weekends." Wes started, capturing the small slave's attention right away. Like she had any other choice but to listen. "After that, you will wake me up and then Soul. We will eat and then the dishes will be done. Once that is done, the cleaning begins. Each day will be a new cleaning assignment for you, whatever we seem fit for you to do. Am I making myself clear so far?"

Maka nodded, her head barely moving. By this point, Soul realized that she hasn't said a word since last night. Her lips have become pale from not talking and they were closed tight together. What was wrong with her? Was she afraid to speak?

"If we do not assign a cleaning chores for you to do, then you will either accompany me or Soul to our daily task. At that given place, you will still follow our every command whatever they may be. At the end of the day, you will make dinner and then dishes are to be cleaned once again. Then, you will be off to your room and sleep. This process will repeat. Do you understand me?"

Again, the silent slave just nodded at him, indicating that she understood his commands. Her eyes looked away from him and looked past him to look at Soul. The look in her eyes almost told him that she was waiting for him to add more, but there was nothing else to say. Wes covered all of the requests that they made up the night before.

"One last thing. If you fail to do what we say or you screw it up in any way, then you will be punished." Wes said as he slipped his hand into his jean pocket. In his hand was the small black remote when he pulled it out of his pocket. Maka's eyes widened a little at the sight of it, she already knew what it was. "This will be used against you or the handy little whip that the slave house gave us. We will be deciding what we do to you for punishment, so I would not mess up if were you."

Maka bit down on her lower lip as she nodded once again, her eyes moving away from Wes'. He must have been giving her a look that scared her, Soul thought as his brother turned away from the slave. He began to walk back to Soul, slipping the remote into the hands of his younger brother. "You may begin with the breakfast. I will let the time schedule for today only." He said before disappearing into his bedroom once again.

Maka bowed a little and then walked off to the kitchen, the chain still hanging off of her wrist and dragging across the floor. Soul flinched a little at the sound. It sounded a lot like nails on a chalkboard. With that thought in his mind now, he followed after the fragile slave. She stopped walking when she heard him following her and turned to face him, a little afraid already.

"You do not have to wear that when we are in the house. At any other time, you will need to." He said, keeping his voice rough and a little harsh. He still wanted to give the effect that she was the slave in this situation. With a single switch of the metal, the chain cuff clattered to the ground. Maka's hand went to her wrist and started to rub it as she looked at the chain on the ground. "Be on your way now."

Without a glance or a word, Maka walked off into the kitchen. She body was still slouched a little when she walked, but it was not as bad as before. She didn't have the extra weight holding down her already weak body. Soul stood and watched her until she disappeared completely before he walked off into the living room.

His body fell onto the couch and he let out a small yawn. The sound of pots and pans clanking together arose from the kitchen just a few seconds later, indicating that Maka was at least doing her job. Even as he heard the noises, Soul looked back down at the remote in his hands.

_Now, if your bitch isn't good enough at her chores or… isn't good enough in bed, then just press the button and she will fall to her knees for you. I have seen it work miracles for people, mostly those you gain a sex slave like young Maka._

Those words that the guard said to him as he signed the papers to obtain Maka rang through his head as he toyed with the remote. The way that some people used this against their slaves was disgusting to Soul, even though there are probably some good reasons to use it. Soul knew that there was going to be a time when he needed to use it, but the thought was actually frightening him a little. Using electrical currents to make someone so what you need them to was c-

A crashing noise broke Soul from his thoughts.

He jumped onto his feet a second afterwards, his eyes darting around the room. His sights fell onto the door that led into the kitchen. With a single sigh, he stalked into the room.

When Soul walked into the kitchen, he found Maka on the floor. Her shaking hands were slowly moving across the floor to gather the items she dropped, the pans to be exact. She didn't notice that Soul was standing in front of her, or she just didn't want to look up at him.

"What did you do?"

The sound of his anger voice caused her eyes to flash up at him. At first look, her eyes were filled with nothing but fright. She knew that she messed up and she knew what Wes said to her just minutes ago. Maka opened her mouth, almost like she was going to say something, but nothing came out. She kept her mouth opened slightly as she stared up at him.

"I said, what the hell did you do?" Soul said, his voice rising in volume. "Answer me, bitch!"

She flinched a little now, showing more of her fright towards him. No words came out of her mouth, even after he yelled at her. Her hands still tried to clean up her mess as she stared up at her raged master. Soul walked closer to her, kicking aside her mess, looking down at her. She just followed him with her eyes as she tried to make the mess go away.

The weight of the remote made its reappearance in Soul's hand when he walked up to her. His eyes flashed down at it, his grip on it tightening a little bit. He knew that he had to follow his brother's word and punish a slave the messed up.

Without looking down at her, Soul jammed his finger down on the button.

When the button was pressed, it seemed to also make time slow down some. The screams filled the room around the two, signaling how much pain Maka was in. Soul didn't look down at her, not able to see what he just did. He knew that she was a slave and slaves needed to be punish when they messed up, but was this really the right way to do so?

A few seconds past and Soul slowly took his finger off of the button. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maka's body fall to the ground completely. She was still shaking a little due to the electric shock that still lingered in her nervous system. Soul sighed and slipped the remote back into his pocket, finally looking down at his slave.

"Clean up this mess now." He muttered, kicking Maka over so that she was on her back. Her pained filled eyes looked up at him after she was flipped onto her back. She still didn't say anything to him, making him worry just a little. Did that really do some damage? "Are you deaf? Clean this up!"

Raising his voice at her got some reaction out of her as she nodded to him. She continued to lay down on the floor, her body slowly stopping the shaking. Her hands were still shaking as they laid across her stomach. Her eyes slowly moved away from his, not wanting to look at the person who just caused her pain moments ago.

Shaking his head, Soul turned on his heel and began to walk out of the kitchen. "We want the breakfast on the table in 20 minutes." He muttered to her without looking back at her. "If not, I will be forced to punish you once again."

With that thought, he walked away from his pain filled slave. Although, he would be lying if he said that there wasn't a small nagging thought of guilt in his mind.

X X X X

"You know that they will come after her as soon as they know that she is here, right?"

"Yes, Wes, I am aware of that."

"We cannot let him gain the power that she has. Whatever it takes, we will keep this for ourselves."

"Yes, I know."

"Why do you sound a little unsure about that?"

"Do you realize that we are talking about the man you trained the two of us? He could take us down with the snap of his fingers and then take her right from under us. We might not even see it coming and then the end could close around us."

"We will beat him. It is two against one, if he ever tries to come near here. And, if he waits long enough, it could easily become three against one."

Soul leaned back in his seat, sighing a little. "Please, Maka, do not be a difficult one for us. We need you more than you could ever know."

X X X X

"Maka Albarn."

His head whipped around to face him, his hood never leaving the safety of his head. "Is that the girl?" He said, confused a little with the sudden outburst of a random name from him.

"Yes, Maka Albarn. She is the one that got away from me about 11 years ago."

"And you are sure that she has the power within her?"

"Positive. Her mother was one of the best out there." The leader replied to him as he leaned back in his seat. "I would try to gain the mother's powers, but we run into a small probably there."

"And what would that problem be, Master?"

The leader smiled a little, his teeth flashing in the darkness of the room.

"She is dead."

* * *

><p>Hmm some new characters have made their way into the plot (: I will seriously love anyone who can guess who the "leader" is. Don't worry, it is a hard choice and it is not a character that I created. Hmm I wonder what you all think.<p>

Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing my last chapter. It made me smile when I would open my email and see that someone would review or add this to their story alert. Seriously, if I didn't have this amazing reviews, then this story would not continue. So, keep reviewing like you guys are and new chapters will be posted.

So, I hope that some of your minds are confused right now and I hope that that will keep you coming back to check out what happens. (: I am hoping to keep some of you on the edge of your seat. I also hope that it is a good thing to keep some of you confused. Trust me, this story will tie together eventually and the things that I am saying now will make complete sense to you. You will just have to read and find out what happens.

Also, if you have any questions, then just leave your question in your review and I will address it when I post the new chapter. If it will be answered in another chapter, do not be alarmed if I do not answer you. You will just to be a little patient and find out on your own. Sorry (;

Well, review and a new chapter will be showing up soon enough.

xoxo Alysha


	4. Giving Your Life

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Giving Your Life.<br>****Saving the mutant?**

* * *

><p>She knew to wait until he was completely gone to get off the floor.<p>

When the door to the living room swung closed, the pain filled slave pushed herself off of the floor. She knew better to just wait until they were gone before getting up, no matter how much they yelled at you to move your ass. It was the safest choice just to wait. Getting onto her feet, she swayed a little bit with light headiness.

Getting electrocuted was worse than getting whipped. That was clear to Maka now.

When her body stopped swaying enough for her to focus on the room around her, she went back to work. She tried to brush off what just happen, but it was burned into her mind now. The people that came to save her from the hellhole she has been in since she was 7… they could just be as bad as the guards at the shack.

Pushing aside her thoughts for just a few moments, Maka shuffled around the kitchen. She had work to do and she was not going to go through another shock. That was now her goal, to not get another shock sent through what was left of her body.

Even if that meant going through her old way of life as a slave once again…

X X X X

"We should really get her some new clothes."

Soul opened his eyes, looking up at his brother. "And why should I waste my money on a bitchy slave that can't even cook a meal without screwing it up?" He said, repositioning himself again on the couch and closing his eyes once more.

"Do you want to walk around with someone who is only wearing a shirt? I know that I don't, so we must get her something else to wear."

Clenching his fingers into fists, Soul opened his fuming eyes once again. "If you really want to, then go do it." He muttered, annoyed. "I am not going to be dragged along with this. You are treating this girl like she is just part of the family. Do I have to always remind you that she a slave, a rat that is living in the basement? I am not going to treat her like anything else until she knows what she is."

Wes sighed, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table and slipping them into his pocket. "Fine, stay here with her then." He muttered as he crossed the room towards the door. "But, as I said before, you may want to reconsider the way you treat her. You need her and there is nothing you can do about that."

The door closing, enclosing Soul into the darkness of the room.

Soul's mind, at this point, was spinning. So many thoughts were running through his head that it was almost giving him a headache. It has been a day, a single day since this slave came into his life and it seemed like everything was already happening. She has made him confused about everything that this plan was made for. How does one single person do this without even knowing what is going on?

A sigh escaped through his lips as he leaned his head back on the back of the couch. He did need her and he knew that. This plan would go nowhere if he didn't have her, but she was still a slave. Hoe could his brother not see that? He was only looking to the future when what is happening now is more important.

Soul was the only one that was living in the moment now.

A light filled the room, making Soul look over towards the kitchen door. In the doorway, Maka was standing there with a small tray in her hands. Her face was masked with the shadow of the room, so Soul could not tell what expression she was wearing. All he could tell from the sight of her now was that her fragile hands were shaking the entire tray.

No words came out of her mouth as she stood there, so Soul took the first step. He got off the couch and walked towards her. If he wasn't watching her as he walked towards her, then he would not have notice her small cringe as he approached; a cringe of freight.

"Are you finally done?" Soul shot at her as soon as he stood in front of her. A small nod came from her, her head barely moving with the gesture. Soul rolled his eyes at his silent slave and ripped the tray from her hands, causing her to almost losing her footing. As he watched her catch herself before he fell, he sighed. "Thank you. Now, get back to your work. I want that kitchen spotless by the time I am done."

Maka bowed to him respectfully before disappearing back into her sanctuary. Soul almost wanting to go after her, force her to talk to him finally. She hasn't said a single word since the moment that she stepped into this house. So many things could be going through her mind and some of them could ruin this plan. But, instead, Soul turned on his heel and walked back to the couch.

His eyes looked back at the kitchen door as he shook his head. "Stupid girl. If you knew what was going on, you wouldn't act like this towards me." He muttered to himself before he started to eat. This plan was getting on his nerves now, even though it shouldn't be. This was supposed to save him and his brother after everything they went through…

* * *

><p><em>A hand fell over his mouth, jolting him awake in an instant.<em>

"_Do not scream, it Is just me." A soothing voice crawled into his ears, causing his breathing to return to normal as he searched in the dark. His eyes landed on the sight of the piercing red color that he was looking for. "I am sorry to wake you, but you need to come with me."_

_The hand came off of his mouth, giving him the chance to speak. "Why?" The small voice asked his brother as he sat up in his bed. His eyes moved from the red color of his eyes to searching the room. "Where's mommy?"_

_A sigh came from the older one as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him from the bed. "That is why I need to wake you. It is not safe for you to be here anymore and I am saving you. Lets go."_

_This was confusing to the 7 years-old's mind. He didn't understand anything that is going on or what his brother was saying to him. "What do you mean?" He asked again, rubbing his tired eyes a little with his free hand. "Where's mommy?"_

_Wes didn't answer his brother as he pulled him towards the bedroom door. He knew that it was not the time to answer his questions. This was the time to get away from here, to keep the one person he cared about in this house safe._

_Soul, still confused, pull his arm away from his brother's grasp. "Where's mommy!" He yelled at his brother, wanting the answer at this moment. He didn't care what was going on, he just wanted to know where his mom was. "Answer me!"_

_Wes sighed as he turned to his younger brother. "I will take you to her if y-" His voice was cut off by the sound of an ear-piercing scream, causing both brothers to freeze for a moment. Wes was the first one to come back, grabbing Soul into his arms. "We need to leave now."_

_At this point, Soul didn't have a choice whether to go with his brother. He wrapped his arms around his neck as they rushed down one of the long hallways of their house. The walls around them started to blur as they picked up speed._

_Another scream rang through the house._

_Wes came to a sudden stop as soon as they were at the end of the hallway, standing in front of the last room. This was the room where the sounds were coming from; the main source of the screams. Soul was placed back onto his feet as his brother advanced towards the door._

"_Stay here and do not move. I will be back." Wes told him as he pushed the door open just enough to walk through the small opening._

_Soul stared at the door, unsure of what to do. He knew that he should listen to what his older brother told him, but was it really the right choice? Screams were just coming from that room and his brother walked in after them. Is it safe in there?_

_Another scream came, this one causing Soul to jump._

_The 7 year old reached his hand out towards the door, knowing that it was wrong to want to go in there. He would be going against what his brother told him, but he found himself not caring. His brother could be hurt for all he knew and he didn't want that to happen. Taking a few small steps, his hand fell onto the door._

_With a small push, the door opened just a little bit._

"_Why are you doing this?" A voice screamed. "What do you have to gain from doing this? Do you enjoy seeing her suffer? Aren't you supposed to love her? Is this how you show love?"_

_In response, a deeper voice just laughed._

"_I am showing love, my dear son." He said; his voice just showing that he was smiling. "I love my wife more than anything in the world. She has graced our son with a wonderful gift."_

"_Then how can you beat on her like this? If you are so in love with her?"_

_The man's voice got serious after that was said. "She is not allowing me to take the power that is rightfully mine. She stands there, claiming that he deserves it more than I do. Can you believe your own mother would say that to me?"_

"_B-But it is his!" Wes yelled at him. "He deserves to have that power because he is the spe-"_

_His voice was cut off with the sound of someone slapping someone else. This caused Soul to jump and push the door all the way open. Three pairs of eyes fell onto him, only two of them filled with shock and worry._

"_Soul!" A fragile voice called from the ground. Soul's eyes fell onto her as she sat up from the ground. Blood dripped from her hair, running down her cheek almost like tears of blood. Bruises were forming on her cheeks, also. Her small hand reached out towards him, beckoning him to come to her._

_Without needed anything else, Soul threw himself at his mother, falling to the ground next to her. "Mommy." He cried as she gathered him into her arms. He could feel something drip onto his arm, but he ignored it. "Mommy, what going on?"_

_Again, no one answered his repeating question._

"_Nicolas, if you would just calm down, we can talk about this." Soul's mother calmly stated as she clung to her small son. She would not let him go, not now. "You cannot take this from him. If it was for you to have, then your family line would have had the gene. You cannot take something from your own son because you are jealous."_

"_No Anastasia! It is mine!" Nicolas yelled as his wife, taking steps towards them. "You gave it to him and now I must take it from him. I am the one that is supposed to have all the power in the house, not our youngest son!"_

_Wes stepped in front of father, his arms spread wide in a protective way. "Dad, listen to yourself! You are not even giving him a chance! He is only 7 years old and doesn't know anything!" Wes yelled as his dad as he stepped back to lay on a hand on his mother's shoulder. "You cannot hurt your family this way!"_

_Soul hid his face into his mother's shoulders at this point. Even though confusion was washing over him now, he was still scared. Anastasia ran her hand through her son's hair, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay._

_Even though she knew that it was not all right._

"_It's all right, Soul." She muttered as he held him out to see his face. "Everything will be all right, but you need to listen to what I am saying. You need to go with your brother far away from here. He will be able to take care of you and keep you safe."_

_Soul shook his head fireclay at his mother. "No, mommy!" He yelled, clinging to her once again. "I want to stay with mommy!"_

_Nicolas laughed at this, an insane at that. "Anastasia, you know that he will not able to leave this room. None of you will be leaving this room until I obtain the power that is truly mine. I will get it, even if it means sacrificing one of my own children." He said as he started to walk towards them once again._

_Before Soul or Wes could respond, their mother took action. She placed Soul onto the ground and got back to her feet, positioning herself in front of the two of them. "That is enough, Nicolas!" She screamed, reaching a volume that neither of the boys has heard before. "I will not let you harm my sons just because of all of this!"_

_Nicolas just laughed at the sight. "You think you can stand up to me now, Anastasia? What makes you think that you can take me on now?" He said, holding out his arms to his sides. "Come at me, my darling wife."_

"_Wes." She muttered, capturing the oldest the sons' attention in an instant. "You know what you must do. Save your brother, take care of him, and help him grow into his amazing power. You must take over as the parent in the situation. I know that you can do that for me and I have no doubts."_

"_But, mom-"_

"_Just follow what I am saying, Wes." She cut in, not letting him object to what she was telling him. This was too important to let them object and disagree with her. "And Soul, I know that this may not make sense to you, but I need to tell you."_

"_Mommy…" Soul muttered, on the verge of tears. Wes gathered his younger brother into his arms when he saw this._

"_Soul, when you are older, you will need to find a certain girl. It may sound crazy to you now, but it is what needs to be done. You will now when the time comes, I promise." Anastasia leaned down and gathered her youngest son into her arms. At a volume that only Soul would be able to hear. "I fear that her life depends on you when the time comes. Bad things are happening in the world and she will soon be at the bottom of the food chain. Please help her so that she can help you in return."_

_After that was said, Soul was released from his mother's hold. Wes took over and grabbed Soul into his own arms, keeping him away from their father._

_Soul tightened his hold on his brother, feeling that these directions were important to follow. These were almost like their mother's dying wishes. "I will, Mommy." He muttered quietly, laying his head onto his brother's shoulder. "I will help this girl just for you."_

"_Thank you." She whispered, looking over her shoulder at them. The look in her eyes tore straight through Wes' heart, breaking it to pieces. "Now, go. I will hold your father off, but it will not last long. So, go now!"_

_Without hesitation, Wes pulled Soul with him as he ran towards the door of the room. Soul, on the other hand, did not want to leave. He wanted to stay with his mother just a little bit longer. As his brother dragged him away, Soul reached his other hand out to his mother. "Mommy!" He cried as the tears made their way down his pale cheeks. "Mommy!"_

_Anastasia, against her will, locked gazes with her youngest son. The tears fell from her own eyes as she saw his tears. "I am sorry, Soul." She muttered as the door to the room started to close. "I love you two forever."_

_The door closed the image of her off from Soul just before the screams rang through the night once again._

_This was the last thing they heard from their mother, even if they didn't know it then._

* * *

><p>Soul opened his eyes to come back to the present time. The image of the room was blurred around him as the tears glistened over his crimson eyes. It was just like that night, but now everything made sense to him.<p>

The whole reason his mother sent them off.

The reason that she gave her life for them.

The reason that he was now after them to stop this.

"Soul, I'm back." Wes called from the door, causing Soul to whip the tears from his eyes. He moved his eyes to look to the untouched tray on the coffee table in front of him, forgetting all about the food that she prepared for him. "I got some things for her that I thought… Are you okay?"

Soul nodded quickly as he stood up to face his brother. "Yea, just thinking about a few times." He quickly said to mask his feelings. His hand reached out to grab the bag that his brother held out to him, shuffling through the items that were in there. "This seems good enough for her. I should go give them to her so that she looks less like a whore and more like a slave."

Before Wes even had a chance to respond, Soul was heading down the hallways that led to her room. "You are something else, Soul." Wes muttered as he picked the tray up from the table and walked into the kitchen. "Something else indeed."

Pushing the door open, Soul headed down to the room that she was given. The small light was one, which meant that she was down there. "Probably waiting to be told what to do." Soul muttered as he walked down the stairs as quickly as his feet would allow him to. "I have something for you."

Maka looked up at him when he came off the last step. She was a little afraid to know what he had for her, thinking that it was something that would cause pain. Still, she didn't say anything, not wanting to get him mad.

"Here." Soul said, throwing the bag in front of her, clothes spilling out of it when it hit the ground. "We do not want to walk around with someone that is only in a shirt, so we got you those to wear instead. So, change into them."

Maka looked up from the clothes with a confused expression on her face. They were giving her clothes? She had never been given anything in the time that she was a slave. How was she supposed to react to this?

Rolling his eyes, Soul walked over to the bag and picked it up, sitting down beside her on the mattress. "Take off that shirt." Soul said as he pulled the clothes from the bag. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her slip the shirt off with her back facing him. "Here is yo…"

His voice trailed off as he looked up at her, his eyes staring at her back. Running down her back were the most frightening scars Soul has ever since. Bright red marks, almost looking like scratch marks, covered her whole back. There was not a part that was just skin. Those marks showed how much she has been through. They were alike in that way, they have both been through a lot.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he handed her a shirt and a bra over her shoulder. "Put this on." He muttered as he pulled more clothes out. "These are the only new clothes that you are getting from us, so do not ruin them too much. They must last you long enough."

Maka nodded a little, but still kept her back towards him. Her hand was held out over her shoulder, waiting for the next piece of clothing. Soul slipped a skirt and underwear into her waiting hand. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" He said to her, letting his thoughts get the best of him.

Hesitating a little, Maka nodded and turned to face him when she was fully clothed. Soul knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to word it. Should he even ask her or was it too much? Shaking his head, he looked up at her. "What are the marks on your back?" He asked, biting down on his lip.

Maka stared at him for a little, probably thinking on how to word it. After a little while of silence, she raised her hand a little. Her hand clenched together, almost like she was holding something, and moved her hand out. It was almost like the motion of someone that had a whip.

"Those are whip marks?"

She nodded to him, letting her hand drop down to the mattress once again.

"Did that happen a lot?"

Once again, she nodded.

"Did the guards do all of them?"

Maka shook her head almost immediately at that question.

"Then who did?"

Maka's green eyes locked onto his once again. There was no expression in them. They were empty. No emotion or feelings were in them. She raised her hand again, one small finger pointing out in front of her. The finger, was pointing toward himself.

"Me?"

She shook her head, but didn't move her finger. She moved her other hand to point up the stairs, almost like she was pointing at someone else. At that point, it came to Soul.

"Your other masters?"

Maka nodded, dropping both of her hands. She folded them onto her lap as she looked to the ground. If he didn't just see the expression in her eyes, he would have thought that she would begin to cry in front of him. He wanted her to say something to him, telling him more about what happened with her other masters. But she has been silent since she got here.

Sighing, Soul pushed himself off of the mattress to stand onto his feet. "All right, it is time to get back to work." He said as he crossed the room towards the stairs. "I want to see your ass upstairs in a few seconds or you will be punishe-"

"Soul!" A voice called to him from upstairs, cutting off his voice. "Soul! Come up here now! We have an emergency!"

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. A chapter that you guys have been waiting for.<p>

I meant to put this up sooner, but school has like become my life now. But I finally have some time and I got this down! I am so proud of myself at the moment, but I feel like this chapter is missing something. I don't know what it is though. Oh well, I hope you guys like it!

So, I have an idea for a new one shot that I might begin working on. I was watching the anime, the episode where Maka becomes insane to fight Crona and a thought came to me. What would happen if Soul couldn't not control the madness that was pulling him in and they both became insane? Like how would that work out? So, I am planning on writing a one shot on that.

I hope you guys will read that when it comes and enjoy it like this story. (:

Until next chapter, please review for me so that I will write faster.

xoxo Alysha


	5. Surprise Meeting

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Meetings.<br>****You Will Ruin It All?**

* * *

><p>"You said that we co-"<p>

"Plans change, Wes. Things have to play out differently at this point."

"But we need more ti-"

"You know that he doesn't like to give more time."

"We had unti-"

"We said until he turned 18. If I am not mistaken, his birthday is in three weeks."

"So, why are you here now?"

"He wants to check in with you two."

Soul pushed the cellar door closed with his back, leaning against it for a little while. He knew, as soon as he walked out there, the questions would come at him like bullets. Half of his mind was telling him just to man up and go in there to face them. They said that they wouldn't do anything until his birthday, so he would be safe. On the other hand, the other side of this brain was screaming at him to run back down to the cellar. He would be safe down there for sure and would not have to deal with all of this for three more weeks.

The second option was sounding better and better.

"Where is your loving brother anyway? I bet he is just dying to see us."

Rolling his eyes, Soul pushed himself from the door and started down the hall. "No need to worry." He said as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets and entered the main room, meeting the visitors' eyes unwillingly. "I am here. So, why are you?"

The taller one turned to face Soul, a sinister smile planted on her face. "Well, it is nice to see you too." She said, laughing a little bit. "You should know the reason why we are here. It is one of your checkups, just making sure that you are making progress on your end of the deal. So, have you finally located the girl?"

"We have." Both brothers answered her simultaneously. She looked between of them, surprise filling her eyes every time she looked back at one of them. In her mind, she did not believe them right away.

"Oh, so you have finally located her." She said to them, nodding her head a little bit. "Is she in her possession right now?"

"Yes, she is downstairs."

"Bring her to me."

Soul stopped shortly as soon as she said that. "But, Elizabeth, why do you need to see her?" He said, stealing a glance over at his brother before continuing on. "She is here with us and I do not want to freak her out by bringing her into this world so quickly. If she meets you and hears this conversation, then this all might fall apart before our eyes. I am sure that you do not want that to happen, either."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at the comment. "Go and get her." She stated again, taking one single step backwards, heading to the front door once again. "Unless you want me to bring him into all of this and he will force that girl to come up here. Trust me, that will not be a pretty sight to witness."

Soul was already heading down the hallway before she could finish her thought. Bringing _him _into this would just cause more problems for everyone and Soul knew that. It was better just to get it done himself and not to complain about it.

Hopefully, Maka would be able to do the same.

The door screamed out in protest as Soul pulled it open. "Move your ass up here now, slave." He called down the staircase as he stepped closer to it, his toes hanging over the edge of the first step. "Someone would like to meet you, so do not leave them waiting. Move!"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to head back to the group. His thoughts were overflowing more and more with every step he took. This was all going the exact opposite of how he thought they were going to go. Could this meeting be the end of the plan? Could it ruin all of the work that they have put into it just to find this girl?

Soul shook his head a little before he met up with the rest of the group. He would not allow that to happen, not now. His life was on the line and it was not going to be ruined.

"She is coming." He sharply said to them. "But she is a slave and we all know that they are a little slow."

In response, Elizabeth just started to laugh. Soul raised an eyebrow at her, a little taken back at her outburst. "That is very interesting." She said through her laughing fits. "He will be interested in hearing about that one when we report back to him."

"What are y-"

The sound of feet shuffling across the wooden floors made all the eyes in the room turn towards the source. The blonde slave did not stop walking though, not noticing that all of the attention was on her at the moment. She had her eyes glued to the floor and her hands fussing with the end of her new skirt.

"Ah, this must be the girl."

Maka's eyes finally looked up at the new sounding voice, her eyes filled with no emotion. The top half of her body bent forward a little when she stopped walking, bowing to the new comer. Being the respectful person that she was supposed to be.

"Elizabeth, this is Maka." Wes said, stepping in between the two of them, breaking both of their gazes from each other. "She is our new slave, only joining us two days ago. Maka, this is Elizabeth and Patricia, some of our…. Friends."

"Hmm… friends indeed." Elizabeth said as she closed the distance between her and Maka. Approaching her, she began to circle the slave, almost like she was examining her. "And you are positive that this is the right one?"

"Yes, Soul confirmed it the moment that he laid eyes on her. He said that he had no doubts that this is the right one and that we needed to get her right away." Wes answered firmly. "Do you have any doubts?"

Elizabeth backed away from Maka, making her way towards her sister once again. "If you are certain, then I do not have any say in it. But, you know, if she turns out to be the wrong girl, then you will have to deal with him yourself. We will not be able to protect you for failing your part of the deal."

Soul took a small step forward, his one arm extending out a little to be in front of Maka without realizing it. "We are certain and there will be no problem." He said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Now, if that is all you came for, then pl-"

"I haven't had my say in this, now have I?"

Everyone turned towards the front door of the apartment, breaking the tension that was building in the room. Elizabeth and Patricia folded one of their arms over their chest, placing their hand over their heart. "Of course." They both said as they bowed slightly to the man that was standing in the doorway. His face was masked with shadows, but Soul and Wes could see the three significant stripes running through his hair.

On the other side of the room, a small growl crawled out of Soul's lips. "What do you want, Kid?" He said, his eyes narrowing even more. "Are your little watch dogs not enough to send to spy on us this time around? Did you really need to make your appearance?"

Elizabeth took a step forward, a fist rising from her side. "How dar-"

Kid raised his hand to place in front of her face. "Enough, Liz." He said, causing her to return back to her original position at once. "I needed to come to see this girl that I am risking my own life for in person. She is pretty important to all of us now."

"My life is the one that is at risk here! Not yours!" Soul shot at him, his arm dropping from in front of Maka to lay back at his side.

"That is where you are wrong, Soul Evans." Kid said, stepping in front of Elizabeth and Patricia, his hands folded behind his back. The two girls stayed behind him, standing still as statues. "I am the one that is going against his orders to save your fucking ass. If anything goes wrong on this, then I will also be killed along with you. But that is why you aren't going to mess up anything, right?"

"Yes, that is right." Soul said through clenched teeth. His hands balled up into fists at his sides as he looked down to the ground. He wanted to punch something at this moment, anything to get rid of his anger. He knew that it would come back to bite him in the ass if he let his anger continue to rise. "Nothing will go wrong."

"Good, that is good to know." Kid said, nodding his head a little. "But, you know what will happen if you do not follow through with your part of this. He will not even have a chance to get to you if you pass the deadline. You remember that, right?"

"Yes, Kid."

"And when is that deadline?"

"On my eighteenth birthday."

"And when is that?"

"In exactly three weeks, if I am not mistaken."

"That is correct. If you do not have your job done by this time three weeks from now, then…" Kid raised his hand in front of him. His pointer finger pointed out in front of him while he raised his thumb, forming his hand into a gun shape. "There will be a nice little hole in that skull of yours made by yours truly."

"I understand."

Kid let out a small laugh as he let his hand drop down to his side. "Well, it seems this little checkup is complete." He turned on his heel, slipping his hands into his pockets before he started to walk off. "I will be back three weeks from now to see if everything is still in order. Until then, come on girls."

"Yes, Kid." They both said in unison before following Kid out of the front door, letting it close behind them.

Each of the brothers let out a breath that they have been holding in when the door finally closed. "You should contact Tsubaki, tell her about this and that we need to see her right away." Soul said quickly without looking over at his brother. "Some things are going to change, I can feel it."

Without questioning it, Wes walked out of the room on his brother's command. Soul turned towards Maka afterwards, seeing her in the same position and spot, as she was when she first walked into the room. "You may go back to your room. I am done with you at the moment." He said to her, causing her to blink a few times. He turned on his heel to walk down the hall. "I will call you when you service is needed once again."

"M-" A small voice suddenly said, causing Soul to stop mid step across the room. Quickly, he turned to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with Maka. Her mouth was closed once again, closed in a tight line. It was almost like she was forcing her mouth to stay closed at this point, not wanting to risk it anymore.

Without a word, she bowed to him shortly before rushing back down to her sanctuary in the house.

"Damn silent slave." Soul muttered as he walked off to meet up with Wes. There was more planning that needed to be done now, after this meeting occurred. A lot of things could change at this point, and some of these changes could cause everything to fall apart in front of their eyes. "Everything is complicated and you can't even say anything about it."

Soul shook his head at the thought, running his hand through his hair.

"You amaze me, Maka."

* * *

><p>Wow, this chapter is really boring.<p>

Haha I hope that won't matter to you guys. I had so much trouble writing this, mostly because I didn't have this planned. I did not know where to go with this one, but I do have the next one planned. I just need to get the ball rolling and the story will just fall into place. I hope that you guys will stick with me until I can get it rolling and it will become better.

So, on another note, I want to know your thoughts. Do you think Kid is a bad person or a good on in my story? I would like to know what you guys think about this one. So, just leave your thoughts in a review. I am excited to read them.

I hope you at least liked this chapter a little and are looking forward to the next one.

Until the next one

xoxo Alysha.

PS. Thank you to KirstyKakes, SincerelyMolly, CrimsonFireflies, spixie303, Shadow of Malice, and EmmaBOU for reviewing the last chapter. I should give a little thanks to the people who take their time to read this story. So thank you (:

Also, to answer the question that Tennciel asked me in a review, no this story is not based off of that song. I had this idea before, but the lyrics just seem to fit with it. I thought that they would be good to use as a summary. (:


	6. Get Down to Business

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Get Down to Business.<br>****This Can't Be Happening?**

* * *

><p>"She will be arriving any moment." Wes said as he replaced the phone back onto his holder. "She said she will rush over here as fast as she can, seeing how stressed out we are about all of this. So, you can calm down some now. As soon as Tsubaki arrives, we will have all of this figured out and it will all go back to normal."<p>

Soul stopped his pacing across the room, letting out a disapproving sigh. "It's not good enough." He muttered, biting on the edge of his rundown nail. "She needs to be here now for me to calm down. Do you not realize that, with Kid's little visit, it could mean that _he _is closer to finding us? I don't even know if we can trust Kid anymore."

"We can trust him, he has not done anything to us to change that. Well, not yet anyway." Wes shook his head from that thought. He didn't want to start thinking like his brother at a time like this. One of them needed to keep their mind calm in this situation and Soul's was long from gone by this point. "Kid has helped us stay away from that fucker's grasp and I am not going to let him betray us now. A bullet will be lodged into his skull before he even thinks about doing that to us."

"Your confidence amazes me." Soul muttered as he pushed himself off of the spare couch in the room. Running a shaky hand through his muddled hair, he turned his back on his brother. He waved his hand behind his head as he walked out of the room. "Better go warn our little slave of our new guest. Don't want her to freak out about a friend after seeing Kid. Who knows what kind of thoughts he put into her head now?"

Before his brother had a chance to interject, the door closed the two off from each other. Wes sighed, leaning back against the wall. There was no way to calm Soul down when he was on a little tangent like this. He just needed time and, maybe when Tsubaki showed up, it would pass and he would be able to think clearly.

Now was not the time to begin thinking like a crazy man.

The plan was just now starting to roll into action.

X X X X

"Maka." Soul called out before he reached the hallway that led down to the cellar. "Can you please come up here? I need to talk to you before we get another guest." The attitude in his voice dropped from before unintentionally, but he could not catch it before he spoke to her.

_She's a slave and will be up to the point when we need her. _

That thought went through his head repeatedly, reminding him of his mistake. He had to keep reminding himself of that thought, to keep up the act until they could trust her fully and until she knew her purpose here.

_Just until that moment... then the act could drop._

Soul was cut from his thoughts when she appeared at the end of the hallway. Her dead eyes locked with his as she bowed a little at the waist. "As I said, we have a guest coming in a few minutes. She is a friend of ours, unlike our last guest." Soul explained to her when he didn't get a word from her still. "Her name is Tsubaki, so you do not have to worry about this one. Is that understood?"

Maka nodded shortly, moving her eyes to look somewhere else in the room. There was still no response from her, even now. Was it normal for someone to go mute like this? Soul's never seen this before, especially for this long. Would she ever talk to him?

"Why won't you say something?"

A simply shrug of her shoulders was her response to that as she looked back over at him. There was a spark of something in her eyes from last time. Soul couldn't pinpoint what the spark was exactly, but it was something he has seen before. It was a strong emotion, one that cut right through his soul when he saw it flash in her emerald eyes.

Depression?

Soul mentally shook his head at that thought. That wasn't the one. It was something more intense than depression, a deeper emotion. He looked back at her eyes, the ones that were still locked with his. The spark was still in there and it was going to bug him until he would be able to tell what it was.

_I guess it will come in time._

"All right, you may leave now." Soul said, slipping his hands into his pockets out of habit. "I will call you back up when she ar-"

The pounding on the door echoed through the small room, causing both of them to jump a little. Soul turned his whole body to face the door then, recovering from the scare sooner than Maka. "Perfect timing." He muttered as he crossed the room in four long strides. "About time you came." He said as he pulled the door opened, a smile playing on his lips.

Tsubaki returned the smile with one of her soft ones. "Well, it sounded like Wes was going to bite off my head if I did not come over sooner. I guess you could say I was out the door before he had a chance to hang up on me." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked into the front door. It wasn't until she took her first step inside that Soul noticed what was laying in her palm.

"What is in your…" Soul's voice drifted off as the sound of chains dragging across the floor filled the room behind Tsubaki. Opening his mouth, Soul went to bombard her with a million questions, but one silent slave took action first.

At first, all Soul saw was a flash of ash blonde from the corner of his eye. When she reached the front door of the apartment, time seem to slow down. Maka fell to her knees and her arms wrapped themselves around the person at the end of the chain that Tsubaki was holding. Her small arms wrapped around their waist, burying her face into their stomach.

And, for the first time in three days, Soul heard the first sound come from her mouth.

Soft cries arose from her, her back jolting along with the cries.

Soul didn't know how to react at first, not knowing what she was doing. Why was she acting like this? Did she know this strange person that just walked into the apartment? And then, Soul's mind turned towards the main reason why they called Tsubaki there in the first place. Was this someone that could help the plan or destroy it altogether?

No matter the answer to any of those questions, Soul finally came back to reality.

With his hand in his pockets, he moved his left one to wrap around the small remote that laid in the pocket. Without giving it another thought, his thumb pounded down onto the button that sat on top of the remote.

Maka's cries turned into screams in the matter of seconds.

"Maka!" The stranger yelled as he dropped to his knees in front of her once her arms let go of him. Even from where Soul was standing, he could tell that he wanted to help her. He wanted the pain that she was feeling to go away, but he had no idea how to. The black band on her ankle was keeping the pain coursing through her body and all anyone could do was wait for it to wear off.

When the stranger moved his eyes to look up at Soul, he saw how much he wanted to help Maka. The anger was flaring in his eyes as he got back to his feet, leaving Maka on the floor as the pain spread through her body. The muscles in his arms tensed up as his hands formed into fists at his sides. The look that Soul was getting right now was one of a mass murderer.

"Stop torturing her, you fucker."

Soul couldn't even blink before he saw the person lunge towards him. At the sight of it, Soul's body paralyzed. He couldn't move, all he could do was watch the strange boy launch towards him. All he could do was await the pain that was hurdling towards him.

But it never came.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled as she pulled, with as much strength as she had, on the chain that was attached to his wrist. As she pulled one way, he was still pulling towards Soul. He wanted nothing more than to get to him so that he could get his hands on him. Show him the pain that he was showing Maka. "Stop it! He is a friend!"

When those words left her mouth, the enraged slave stopped moving. His body went completely still, almost like he didn't move in the first place. His eyes were still throwing daggers at Soul, but the rest of his body relaxed… for now.

"I am sorry, Soul." Tsubaki said as she continued to pull the chain backwards, bringing Black Star towards her. He cooperated nicely, but his eyes stayed with Soul. He was watching his every move still, waiting for the moment to leap into action once again. "I should have warned you before I cam-"

"Who is he?" Soul interjected, cutting off her words. He moved his eyes from the enraged slave to look at the comforting eyes of his friend. He raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed.

"His name is Black Star." She started, wrapping her one arm around his. As soon as she did that, it was clearly visible that Black Star relaxed a little bit more. "He is a slave, much like Maka, but he was actually sent to me."

"Sent to you? You didn't pick him from the warehouse?"

Tsubaki shook her head gently. "My father actually got him, without my knowledge. He said that he would be good for my protection, seeing the situation that Wes and you are being put in." She said, giving a small shrug. "He said that he would help us out. Black Star, here, is the same as Maka."

Soul's eyes widen on their own when the information was laid out in front of him. "The same as Maka…" He mused, shifting his eyes to look down at his slave. Suddenly, he remembered the pain that he just put her through. He quickly bent down next to her, hooking an arm under hers, and lifting her small body from the ground. She was still shaking, even as he held her arm. "He can help too?"

"Yes, you are just going to have to trust me on this one." Tsubaki said, letting go of Black Star's arm. She straightened her posture a little more, getting back into her serious attitude. "So, back to the point, what was so important for you to call me?"

Soul's eyes stayed on Black Star for a little longer, making sure that he was going to stay there for the time being. There was a part of him that just could not trust the new slave, even after what Tsubaki said. Some things were just going to take some time. "Some of the tables are being turned on us." Soul said, finally tearing his eyes from Black Star. "And they are not being turned in our favor."

Tsubaki's face stayed the same as he talked, not showing any emotion. "I see." She simply stated, moving her eyes to Black Star. In one movement, she unhooked the chain that secured him to her side, wrapping the chain around her own arm. "Why don't we talk about this in private? I do not want to bring him into this part yet."

Before he had time to argue with her, Black Star cut in before him. "Part of what?" He asked, his eyes shooting down to meet up with Tsubaki's. "I am sure that I can be a help to whatever it is, Master." To be honest, it surprised Soul to hear him call Tsubaki that. They looked closer than that and he just assumed that they were on a first name basis.

"And you will be a help, Black Star." Tsubaki muttered softly, stepping away from her slave. She backed up until she was in line with Soul. Her arms folded behind her back before she continued on. "I just need to talk to Soul to set things straight before I bring you in. But, trust me, when you are needed, I will call you in. Just stay with Maka for now, I am sure that you two have some things to talk about."

Soul snorted quietly, folding his arms over his chest. "Good luck with that." He said, looking over at Maka as she stood quietly beside him. "This one has not said a thing to me since she came into the house. The only sound I heard from her was when she was crying to your slave."

"Black Star will get her to talk." Tsubaki countered, grabbing onto one of Soul's folded arms. "I will explain all of that later, but right now, we have some things that need to be discussed before we get to that. So, lets go Soul, I am sure that Wes would like to be a part of this one."

Soul wanted to argue with her, tell her that he couldn't just leave two slaves alone like that. He wanted them to hear this conversation. He wanted this to be the moment when they bring them into their plan and world, but it looked like he was the only one that wanted that. So, he had to give into Tsubaki's wishes.

"All right, we will be in the back room if you need us." Soul said to the two of them, making them look over at him right away. "If anything happens, just call for us. If we need anything, then we will call for you. Just be on your watch."

Both of them silently nodded, just waiting for them to be gone. Soul sighed and followed behind Tsubaki, who was still pulling on his one arm. _I guess I will just see what happens with this one. Maybe Black Star will really be the one to break my silent slave. _Soul thought as he walked into the spare room, closing the door behind him.

"Tsubaki." Wes said as soon as the pair entered the room. A warm smile played on his lips as he laid his eyes on the tall dark haired girl, but Soul knew better. That smile on his face was a fake one. Wes was never one to show a smile like that, so why would that change now? "It seems you did get the hint to come over quickly. That is good, we have a lot to talk about."

Tsubaki, not wanted any time, crossed the room without giving Wes an answer. She sat down on the spare couch and crossed her legs, folding her hands on top. "Get to the point, Wes Evans." She sternly said, the smile gone from her face. "I am not going to waste time hearing you blab on about how much we need to talk about. What really happened with Kid today?"

"Kid came to give a little 'check up' or that's how he put it when he walked in." Soul said, standing in the center of the room with his hands in his pockets once again. "He was making sure that we had the girl and that our part of the plan was still going the way that it should be. Having him visit just tells me that _he _is closer than we planned."

Tsubaki nodded, getting into her business mode quickly. "That may be possible, but we are ahead a little too." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Maka came a little sooner than planned, seeing as you already found her. We did not think that it would come easily."

"That is true and now, according to your word, we have Black Star."

Wes quickly held his hand out once he heard that. "Wait, who is Black S-"

"We'll explain later." Both Tsubaki and Soul said as they turned to look at Wes. The looks they gave him were sending the same message. It was telling him to 'shut the hell up and stay that way.'

"Anyway, yes we have him to help us now. There is no way that _he _will be able to get past us." Tsubaki reassured. "Now, I would like to discuss Maka and Black Star. When are you planning on bringing them into this so that they know what is going on?"

Soul sighed, running his hand over his eyes. "I was going to do it now, but you brought us into this room." He said. "I guess we will have to figure that out some other t-"

"I say we bring them in as soon as possible. If I would have known that you were planning on doing it right now, then I would have stayed out there." Tsubaki said, getting to her feet once more. "Think about it, Soul. You are saying that _he _is closer than we think. Shouldn't that tell you to bring them into this plan now?"

"Yes, b-"

"The sooner that they are brought into this world, the sooner we can kick _his _ass and get this whole mess ended with. Don't you want that? Don't you want to stop this battle and running that has been going on for eighteen years?"

"Okay, okay!" Soul said, stopping Tsubaki before she could say anything more. "All right, you are right. You are making sense, so we will go with it your way this time. I guess we should bring them in bef-"

An ear-piercing scream cut off the conversation.

All three of them froze where they were, not knowing how to react to the scream. "What was that?" Wes muttered, stepping closer to the other two so that they were all standing beside one another. "That wasn't…"

Another scream arose from the main room of the house.

"It was!" Soul said, jumping out of his frozen state and running to the door. "Maka!" He called before he ran out of the spare room completely. Soul turned the corner sharply as he ran down the hallway. Once again, time around him began to slow down around him. The hallway walls passed him slowly as he made his way to the main room. He wanted it to go back to normal, but it seemed like it wouldn't.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" A loud voice broke through as Soul made it to the living room. Soul's eyes were scanning the room before his feet stopped running, wanting to take in everything that was going on. "I swear, you will be sorry that you mes-"

Black Star's voice was cut off as an arm flew out, knocking him off the ground. His body flew back, slamming back first into the wall, leaving an indent of his body. The blue haired slave hit the wall hard and slid down to the ground right afterwards, his limp body falling onto the ground.

"Soul!"

Soul whipped his head around to face the front door of the apartment, but he was too late. When he looked at the door, the last thing he saw was a flash of ash blonde hair as she was taken from the apartment over the shoulder of a masked stranger. Her voice echoed in his mind as she disappeared from his sight completely.

"What happened?"

Wes and Tsubaki skidded to a stop as they came beside Soul, looking around the room much like Soul did when he first came. A small gasp came from Tsubaki as she took in the scene and her eyes landed on her slave. "Black Star!" She yelled as she ran over to his side, falling to the ground beside him. She tried to wake him up or at least get some response from him.

"Soul, what happened?" Wes said, grabbing his younger by the shoulders and turning him to face him. When he didn't get a response right away, Wes started to shake his younger brother slightly. "Soul, what the fuck just happened?"

Soul turned his eyes to look up at Wes, no emotion filling his eyes. He muttered the three words that he wished he'd never have to say when this plan got rolling. Three words that could ruin this forever and let _him _win. The three words that no one wanted to hear.

"They took her."

* * *

><p>Holly Crap!<p>

I am sorry that it took me two weeks to get this up. School is the main reason why I haven't been able to update. Seriously, it is now becoming my life. I have so much school work to do during the week and then I am starting to get a lot over the weekend now. I just do not have the time to update as often as I would like to. But, trust me, this one will get updated even if it kills me!

I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers for the last chaper! 11 reviews is amaizng to me and I am so happy that people are enjoying this one! I have a feeling that this will become one of my best stories so far, but it will certainly not be the last one to come from me. I have so many ideas for new stories, but I am holding off for now until this one is close to being done.

But, one story I cannot wait to write is one that is based off of the anime Angel Beats! It will be for Soul Eater and it makes me excited when I think about what I have planned for that one. I am not sure if I will post it or not, but I haven't even started writing it yet. So, I guess I will make that decision later on.

Also, on a last note, I have decided to take requests for stories or one shots. If you have anything you would like to see me write, then just tell me in a PM or a review and I will add it to a list. I will write the plot you tell me and you can be as specific as you want. I will credit you for the idea and yea! I want to see if anyone will really request, so I am opening it up to anyone out there.

Well, please review for me, my lovely readers. I hope to read some amazing reviews and see you all in the next chapter. Love you all forever.

~Alysha.


	7. A Fight For You

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fight For You<br>****Do You Finally Understand?**

* * *

><p>The echo of the door closing rang through the silent room, breaking the tension like a piece of glass.<p>

"Who would have ever thought th-" Black Star started to say once again, but his voice was cut off. There was a tightening around his neck, cutting off his thought and breath in an instant. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around the slim body that clung to him, not wanting to let go for a second. To him, this was out of instinct now, just another habit of his. "Maka?"

There was no answer from the blonde slave as the cries took the place of words. Her back jolted uncontrollably as all her feelings rose to the surface. The ones that were pushed away from the moment that she stepped foot inside of this house, the ones that she hoped she would forget. But feelings could never be pushed away for good and she was finding this out the hard way.

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry." She finally choked out, still feeling the tears roll down her cheeks as she pulled away from him slightly. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, her bloodshot eyes met his. "I guess this is all a little too overwhelming for me."

Black Star rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's just me, Maka. I told you before that we could never be torn apart. I am known not to lie… well to those who I actually care about." He said, giving a small shrug.

That got a small laugh from Maka, causing some of the sadness to melt away from her body. She unwrapped her arms from around him and wiped the tears from her face with the side of her hand. "I guess I should feel a little bit better about that then." She muttered. "Knowing that there is someone out there that cares for me makes me feel better."

"This house should make you feel better, Maka. Those two guys in there took you away from the hellhole and brought you into a new life that was better than anything we could have asked for." Black Star's arms spread out to his sides, showing the room to her. "You can't stand there and say that they don't care about you in the slightest bit."

Maka sighed, blowing some of her hair out of her eyes. She locked her eyes with his, looking through her bangs that still hung down. "You saw what he did to me when you came." She muttered, her voice growing soft and thick with emotion as she glanced down at her shaking hands. "That is not the first time that has happened either."

"That's not the point, M-"

"No, but it is!" She said, the softness of her voice gone in an instant. Her eyes never left her hands though. "You do not show someone you care by shocking them and leaving them to wither in pain on the ground. Last time I checked, that did not count as caring."

Black Star sighed as his arms folded in front of him. This was like talking to a brick wall, but the brick wall would be a little bit easier to get through. One thing Maka was really good at was being stubborn. "You are still a slave, Maka. Did you think that once you left the cage that someone would treat you like they did before you got sent into the slave system?" He said, shaking his head at his own thought. "You knew that was not going to happen, so stop setting the bar high for these people."

Maka did not know how to respond to that. For the first time in a while, Black Star was actually right. She knew that, when she entered this house, the slave world would still be around her. It would never be truly gone from her world. So, why was she setting the bar high for Soul and Wes?

She should be grateful, more than grateful to them for taking her into their home. Even though she felt that there was still some deeper reason for them to take her in, they chose her out of everyone else in the warehouse. They pulled her from her own nightmare and showed her the light of a new dream.

She should have been thanking them from the moment they bought her.

But she did not do that.

Letting these thoughts run through her head, her legs gave out from underneath her. Luckily, she was close to the couch and her body fell into it. "You are right." She muttered in astonishment. Her eyes looked out into the room, not holding sight on anything. "You are absolutely right. I should have been thanking them, but all this time I have been doing nothing but keeping silent."

Black Star snorted a little and rolled his eyes as he stood in front of her. "It took you up until now to realize that? Did I need to have this talk with you before you left?" He said, surprise hinted in his voice. He thought Maka was smarter than this, but he guesses everyone has his or her moments. "Guess you will change the way you act around here then?"

Maka finally looked up at him, her head nodding slightly before they even met gazes. "I guess I should." She muttered. "I cannot believe that you are the one that is giving me advice on how to live my life here. I am still shocked that you actually said that."

"I have my moments." He simply said, shrugging a little bit. "On a different subject, why don't you tell me what you know about this whole situation?"

Confusion shot through Maka and it must have shot through her eyes as well. Black Star looked a little taken back at her expression as he took a seat beside her. "Are you telling me that you know nothing that is going on? Like nothing?"

Maka shook her head. "No, I do not know anything." She said, tilting her head a little. "Is there something that I am supposed to know? What do you know?"

Black Star bit on the inside of his cheek as he looked away from Maka's wondering eyes. If she did not know anything, was he supposed to tell her? Maybe they were keeping this from her for a reason. If that was the case, he did not want to be the one to tell her. That could cause him to be in some serious trouble with the Masters and he did not want that to happen."

"Black Star?"

He blinked a few times as he focused back on Maka, the same expression on her face. He let out a sigh before opening his mouth. "Maka, I do not know if I am the one that is supposed to tell you anything. If they have not said anything to you yet, then they might be waiting for a moment to do it." He said, trying to make it so that she would get some information later. "I'm sor-"

"No."

Black Star shut his mouth as soon as she said something. "Maka, I promise that you will get some info later, but just not fro-"

"No, dammit!" She shouted as she shot up from where she was sitting on the couch. The anger that was running through her eyes was almost strong enough to make Black Star cringe. He had never seen her this mad before, not once. "I deserve to know what is going on if I am apart of it! They cannot keep me from everything!"

An arm rested on her arm, making her whip her head around to look at him. Her breathing was short and ragged. There was too much anger swelling up inside of her to breath right. Black Star almost retracted his hand, feeling a little fear creep up inside of him as he stared up into her eyes.

"And you will know, Maka." He pleaded to her, lowering his own voice to a soft mutter. If he kept his voice low, then maybe she would follow his example and stop her yelling. Anything to get her to calm down at this point. "Just give them time to adjust you being here. If you haven't been told anything yet, that means that they have not started their plan yet."

Maka kept her eyes on his, finding a calming sensation running through them. Her breathing finally returned to normal and she sat back down on the couch, not feeling the need to be standing anymore.

"Just give them time before you blow your top again." Black Star finished with, nudging into Maka slightly. "No one wants to have an enraged slave on their hands, so calm it down some for them."

At least he got a laugh out of her, making him feel calmer then before. "I guess you are right, Black Star." She muttered, pushing some of the lose hair out of her eyes as she moved her gaze to lock with the floor. "I should not have jumped to conclusions about all of this. I am better than that and I guess I just lost it for a second. I mean, I guess it got me worried that I am part of this master plan and I was told nothing about it."

Black Star nodded to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I get it." He said, turning to look at her. On his face, he wore a smile that only Maka knew. A smile that get everyone around Black Star in trouble. "So, why don't you tell me about those two boys that you live with? Getting any act-"

He never got to finish that sentence.

Before any other words could leave his mouth, the front door was blown off of its hinges.

"Well, well, well." A voice called from the hallway. He must have been standing to the side of the door; neither of the slaves could see him. His voice, though, ran their minds. "It seems they have left you unprotected for the time being. Why would they do such a stupid thing at a time like this? It's like they do not even care."

Black Star was the first to make a move. He shot up out of the seat, his arm already placed in front of Maka's body. Maka, on the other hand, did not know what to make of the situation. Her body was frozen, unable to show any emotion or make any move.

"Who are you?" Black Star said to the empty doorway, not daring to make one move away from Maka. "Show yourselves! Unless you are scared to death of the great Black Star!"

A laugh was the response to that. A bone-chilling laugh came through the door, echoing off the walls of the room. It sent chills up Maka's spine, making the worry feeling grow within her.

"I am not afraid of anything, little one." The voice said. The sound of footsteps followed right behind his voice, the sound growing louder with every second. "It is you who should be afraid. You see, I am the person that most people fear. One of those people, of course, is the slave owner. I believe you know him as," The man stepped into the doorframe, leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest. "Soul."

Maka's body finally unfroze as soon as she saw the man, letting her release an ear piercing scream.

"See? I am the one the inflicts fear in people's live and she is finally feeling the effect of that." The man said, a sinister smile spreading across his face as he took a step into the room. Right behind him, with guns in their hands, stood two men dressed in nothing but black. They were his back up, just another thing that inflicted fear into people's lives. "It is time that both of you felt it."

The sound of guns loading filled the room, earning another scream from the blonde slave.

The next few seconds of their lives blurred past them then.

"Get her!" The man yelled to the two men that stood behind him. Before the words even left his mouth, both men rushed past him with their sights set on Maka. "Do not let anyone get in your way either. Eliminate the blue-haired slave if he stands in your way."

"Maka!" Another voice came into the equation from down the hallway, the hallway that Soul and the others went down not too long ago. Maka whipped around to look down the hallway, but it was too late to see him. One of the men grabbed her by the waist, throwing her small body over their shoulder with ease. A small gasp escaped from her lips as the man began to run from the room.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Black Star screamed as he took a few steps after the man that was carrying Maka, his hand rose in front of him to fight. "I swear, you will be sorry that you me-"

His voice was cut off when an arm from the other man dressed in black flew into his gut, causing him to fly off his feet. His body flew through the air and smacked against the opposite wall. The impact was strong enough to knock him out before his body even hit the floor.

Maka was about to scream out his name when a new person entered the room that caught her interest. "Soul!" Her small voice let her say before she was carried out of the room altogether. Before the scene of the room was completely gone from her view, she locked gazes with her owner.

It was her last hope as she was carried down the hallway, away from the safety of anyone.

X X X X X

"They fucking took her from right under our noses!" Soul shouted, shoving his brother away from him to get his hands off of his shoulders. "We need to get her back now!"

Before anyone could object to him, he was already out the door.

He pushed himself as fast as he could go, not letting his feet slow down for a moment. The main part of his plan, the one person that was going to make a difference, was being taken from him. He was not going to let that happen, not now. He worked too hard for this to let something so stupid ruin it all.

"Such a moron." Soul muttered to himself as he ran out of the apartment building. His feet slid against the ground as he came to a sudden stop. His eyes scanned the area around the outside of the building. They could not have gone far and Soul knew that. "Which way did they go?"

A finger pointed out from behind him, pointing directly down a small alleyway across from the main apartment door. "They went down that alley. They are not far, but I can still feel the presence of their souls." Wes said from behind him before Soul nodded and took off after the way he pointed. His brother, still trying to process all of this in his mind, took off after him.

Within a few seconds of running, the brothers saw the figures of the kidnappers. They did not seem to notice that they had followers behind them, but one blonde slave did. Her eyes looked up from the ground to meet gazes with Soul once more. Even though she did not say anything, the look on her face told both of them that she needed them.

She was terrified, more than anytime before in her life.

"Stop right there!" Soul screamed when they were close enough. Both brothers skidded to a stop as the kidnappers did the same. They kept their backs turned towards them, not letting them see who it really was. "I believe you took something that is mine. Why don't you be nice boys and hand her back over and no one will get hurt?"

The same bone-chilling laugh came from the group, the one that sent chills up Maka's spine.

"Hand her over? To you two again?" He said, laughing through the entire sentence. "Why would we let that mistake happen twice? You must see that there is no way that you are getting her back. She must be in the right hands and," He turned around for the first time to face the brothers. "Those hands are not yours."

Soul automatically got into a defensive position as soon as the man turned around to face them. "Alexander!" He screamed, taking a few steps towards him. "I should have known that he would also send you to see us, but I figured he did not know about the girl. Looks like I was wrong."

Alexander laughed once more, stepping through his two bodyguards to stand in front of them. "Did you really believe that he did not know about her? He knows everything that is going on and will do anything in his power to stop it." He said as he raised his arms to spread out to his sides. "So, if you want the dear girl back, looks like you are going to have to fight us for her. Let the stronger ones win."

The brothers, never backing down from a fight, took action immediately.

"Soul!" Wes yelled as he held out his hand towards his younger brother. Without even turning around to look at him, Soul nodded his head. He understood what he needed to do as he bent his knees and leaped into the air. His entire body started to glow once it left the safety of the ground. His body began to transfer within seconds, turning from man to weapon.

Wes moved his hands to rise above him, grabbing the scythe from the air before it could touch the ground. With a few spins, he set it down in a defensive position. "Then lets fight." He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the group in front of him.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. "Well, it seems like it did not take much to get you to show your true powers." He said, lowering his arms to slip his hands into his pockets. "I can see now why _he _wants that power. I would want it too if I were him."

Before Wes could respond, Alexander ripped his hands from his pockets, revealing two identical pistols. "Maybe if I am lucky, he will share it with me when he obtains what is rightfully his." He muttered before his fingers pushed on the triggers, sending the first bullets towards the brothers.

Without even thinking about it, Wes pushed down on the lower part of the scythe handle, causing the blade to spin. The bullets hit the metal blade before falling dead to the ground. "You are gonna have to do better than a few bullets." He said, smiling a little bit as he rested the blade onto the ground.

Alexander lowered his guns, letting out a small laugh. "It seems like I do." He said, nodding to the two men behind him. "Boys, lets show him what you can do." He said, slipping the guns into his pockets once again.

The two bodyguards stepped around Alexander, almost creating a wall in front of him. Maka was left behind them, keeping her out of the line of vision of both of the brothers. Each of the guards wore a sinister smile on their face, a smile that was caused with the excitement of seeing pain come from the two brothers.

_We have to get through them quick. _Soul said to his brother through his weapon form. _If we wait long enough, Alexander could take off with Maka as we are fighting and we may never get her back. Your first objective is to get her back._

"Right." Wes muttered as he repositioned the scythe. "Get Maka and get out." He managed to get out before the two guards lunged at him. They had no weapons on them, just their own power and hands. It would be easier to fight them up close anyway.

The first guard came at Wes and all he had to was swing the blade at his legs. The guard tried to jump away, but ended up on his back on the ground. Turning quickly, Wes came face to face with the next guard. This one had a small blade in his hand.

Wes moved the scythe blade to be behind him, bringing it above his head. As the guy rushed towards him, he brought the blade down, slicing directly down the center. The blade dropped from his hand before he fell to his knees. The blood began to gather in a puddle around him before he fell into it, dead.

_One down, one to go. _Soul said, feeling a little more confident. On the other hand, Wes was feeling like this was an easy battle. A little too easy, to be honest. _Just go for the other guard, he is getting up._

Wes turned around quickly when Soul said that, seeing the guard get onto his feet. He was staggering a little bit, still getting over the fall that he took. "You should just give up or you'll end up like your buddy." Wes said to him, twisting his torso a little to the left and holding the blade almost like a baseball bat. "I am sure that you don't want that to happen."

The guard, paying no attention to the warnings that he was given, charged at the brother duo much like he did the first time. "I guess you want to join him." Wes muttered before he swung the blade out in front of him. The blade cut through the guard, slicing him equally in half at the torso. His lower half met the ground before the top half had a chance to.

_Go for Maka now! Do not stop! _Soul was yelling now, wanting all of this to be over already. He wanted everything to go back to the way that they were, before the main part of their plan was taken from them. _Defeat Alexander so that he does not say anything to him._

Wes nodded to his brother before turning his attention to Alexander. To much surprise, he was still standing in the same place before the fighting took place. Maka, with shock written all over her face, was standing as still as could be beside him. When Wes met gazes with Alexander, all he did was begin to clap.

"Very well done, Wes." He said as he took a few steps away from Maka and towards the brothers. "It seems that I have underestimated your talents as a meister for your brother. You two have a lot of potential, but it seems like I need to stop you here. I am taking Miss. Maka with me."

Wes, looking as calm as ever, looked down at the ground. "I guess you are right there, Alexander. It was easy taking out your guards, but it seems like it will be quite a challenge to take out you." He said, shrugging a little bit. "I guess we can just say that you win this."

Alexander smiled and reached behind him, snatching Maka's arm into his grasp. "I am glad that you know what is smart. If I could, I would take your powers with me, but I do not own that power." He said, pulling Maka to be beside him. "I guess we will just leave you to face this by yourselves."

Wes did not answer him. He had another plan up his sleeves. With a single flick of his arms, he threw the scythe up into the air as it began to glow. Alexander, not realizing what was happening, followed it all the way up.

Before he had a chance to move or react, Soul came down in his human form with one arm turned into his scythe blade. He came down, slicing his blade downwards through Alexander.

Soul landed on his feet, transforming his arm back to normal. "And that's how you kill one of _his _partners." He said, looking down at the puddle of blood that formed at his feet. "I guess he was not as smart as we thought he was. _He _should consider training his partners how to fight a little bit better and maybe this would have been f-"

"Soul."

Soul stopped talking and turned his attention to the girl that was standing in front of him. She still wore the mask of confusion and terror, but she found her voice to finally say something. Soul took a step towards her, not wanting to scare her anymore.

"Maka, are you okay?" He muttered, reaching his hand out towards her slightly. "Maka, there is no need to be afraid anymore. Come with us and we will explain everything to y-"

Soul stopped short when the blonde slave crossed the distance between them, closing the gap. She stood in front of him and looked up to look at his face. Before he had a chance to say anything, she reached her hand up to lay on his cheek.

"Maka, what a-"

"You are just like my father." She muttered to him. "You are a weapon and I understand why you need me."

* * *

><p>Holy Shit it has been a while!<p>

I am so sorry guys for the long wait, truly sorry. All I can say is that school has officially taken over my life. I have so much work and I never have time to sit down and write out a chapter. I always want to, but then something happens that makes it impossible for me to do so.

Also, I had so many ideas for this chapter, but then I could never get them down on words. It was always impossible for me to think how to word what I wanted to say, but I finally was able to do it and I am proud of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this.

On another note, there is also another reason why I may have huge gaps between chapters. In May, I am going to my first con! I am so excited, but it takes a lot of work to plan to go to one. I need to work on my cosplays (which is Kairi from KH2 and Spartoi Maka) and I also need to plan the trip itself. I am getting there with being done, but it is a long way from now. I hope that I will have time to write chapters as I plan my trip so do not give up on me.

On a final note, I want to thank all of my amazing readers. It has been months since I put up anything and I still get on my email to find that I have reviews on my stories. That is such an amazing feeling that people are still reading my stories in my absents! So, thank you all and I love you all!

Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!

xoxo Alysha

P.S. I have big plans for stories. I have a one-shot already started and I have another plan in the making. The one-shot is a Soul Eater one based off of the song Criminal by Britney Spears and the main story is a Kingdom Hearts one that tells the story of the life of the gang after they return to the island. Is it really going to go back to normal or is Kairi's life getting turned upside down by a mysterious figure?

I hope that this gets you excited for my new stuff and I hope that people are still going to be reading this story. Again, I love you all!


	8. Explain It All To Me

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

**Read the Author Note at the end please (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Explain It All To Me.<br>****Can We Talk In Private?**

* * *

><p>Soul pushed down on her shoulders gently, making her sit down on the couch back in their apartment. "All right, now talk." He sternly said, bending down on his knees in front of her. "Explain to me what you meant when you said that you understood why we need you. How do you know?"<p>

Maka, still feeling the aftershock of the battle that just took place in front of her eyes, just stared at him as he got down to her level. She knew that she needed to tell them, but how was she going to make the words come out? Did she even have it in her to relive her past at this point?

Shoving all of her thoughts aside, Maka just shook her head at him.

Soul, on the other hand, was not giving up that easily. He leaned in closer to her, his hands resting on her knees as he brought his face closer to hers. "I will not be allowing this silent shit anymore." He muttered, low enough for only him and Maka to hear. "You talked when you were outside and you are gonna do it now. Understood?"

Maka's face did not change, even as he grew closer to her. She knew that, talking about her past would bring up a lot of emotions that she did not want to feel at this moment. Also, she did not feel like she could trust the two brothers all the way. She has been a slave for them for only three days, which was not enough time for them to gain her trust.

She was about to shake her head at him once again, but another thought crossed her mind. Out of the two brothers, Soul was the one that she had the most contact with. He was the one that chased after her to get her back, the one that delivered the final blow to kill off Alexander. He was also cared enough to ask her about the whip marks that tore apart her back.

She was used to him more than she was Wes. So, why shouldn't she tell him about all of this?

Maka focused back on Soul's eyes, which were burning into hers still. She still did not say anything, but she moved her hand in front of herself. Holding up one finger, she pointed it directly towards Wes, who was standing right behind Soul with his arms crossed over his chest. Soul followed her finger to look up at his brother.

"What?" He said, confusion running through his words. He was quiet for a little bit, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Once he looked back at her eyes, it was clear what that gesture meant. "You do not want to say it in front of Wes, do you?"

Before anyone could say anything to that, Maka shook her head immediately afterwards. As she looked at Soul, she knew for sure that he was not going to like that. He was gonna make her say it right here, in front of the brother that she found herself not trusting as much as Soul.

"Come on, we can talk down in your room."

Make, completely shocked, looked up as Soul got to his feet. He held out his hand to her, looking down at her with a soft expression on his face. The look had compassion written all over it, like he knew exactly what she was going through. Without really thinking about it, she moved her hand to lay in his.

"Wait, wh-"

Soul shot a look over at his brother when he opened his mouth, making him close it in a second. "I will talk to Maka by myself if that is what she wants." He said to him, darkly. "Then, if she will let me, I will tell you. Got it, Wes?"

Wes did not have time to answer as Soul started to pull Maka towards the cellar door that lead them down to her room. She followed him, not having much of a choice as he held her hand in a tight grasp. It was almost painful, but she did not complain. If she did, then he might take her back to the main room with Wes.

Anything to keep her from talking to the both of them.

Soul switched on the light that hung over the small room before leading Maka to the mattress. He sat down on it, leaning his back against the wall, and pulled Maka to sit next to him. "Okay, you got me alone." He said to her, keeping his hand in her's without knowing. "Explain to me what you know."

Maka looked down at the floor when he told her to explain. _It was now or never. _She thought as she took a single deep breath. "Well…" She started, trying to find the right words to say. "I know that you are a weapon, a natural born one."

"Yes, you said that." He said to her, keeping his eyes on her just in case she looked up. She may not see it, but Soul could easily read the expressions that ran through her eyes. "How do you know that? Have you had a weapon before, which is impossible?"

Maka shook her head. "I have never had a personal weapon myself, but my papa was one." She said, sighing a little as the nightmares began to flash through her mind once again. "He was my momma's weapon, which is why I knew what you were the moment that you transformed. It's funny, too, because my papa's a scythe as well."

Soul did not say anything right after, letting that soak in. It was weird for him to hear that she grew up with a parent that was a weapon. Even he did not see if one of his parents had the power that he did, but he knew that his father did not have it. Was it possible that his mother had it, but she managed to hide it from him?

"Tell me about your parents."

Maka looked over at Soul, raising an eyebrow at him. "My parents?" She muttered, a quiet voice replacing her normal one. "Why do you want to know about my parents?"

Soul did not have an answer for this question, really. "I just want to hear more about them." He muttered to her, locking gazes with her. "If you do not want to talk about them, then I understand."

"It's fine." Maka muttered. "It's just that there is not much I can say about them that I remember. I remember that my papa was a weapon for my momma, mostly because he transformed in front of me one time. I do not remember why he did, but it was the only time that I saw his true form.

"My momma, on the other hand, was a heroic woman. She would do anything that she could to protect me from the outside world. To this day, I still do not know what was so bad out there that they had to keep my inside everyday. I guess it was pretty important.

"But that's all I can really say. When I was five, someone came to our house and I was hidden downstairs. That was the last time that I saw my parents, not knowing where they were going or if they are still out there. After they left, I was placed into the slave system, which is where the story ends really."

"And you have been by yourself ever since." Soul said, finishing off the story a little more. His eyes have long since moved away from her's, not wanting to see what her eyes were showing. He could hear the emotions running through her voice as she told what she remembered. Even though he wanted to push the subject more, but he knew that it would only hurt her in the process.

And that was not good for the plan.

The plan. Soul had completely forgot about the main reason why he needed to talk to Maka. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but she beat him to the punch.

"And that is how I know why you need me."

"Well, enlighten me with what you think it is we need you for." Soul said as he leaned his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Lets see if you are correct or not."

Maka had no hesitation in her voice when she began to talk, saying one simple line that almost made Soul choke on the air he was breathing.

"You want to steal my power."

Soul's eyes shot open when he heard that, causing him to sit up as straight as can be. "Steal your power?" He gasped out, still feeling shocked that she came to that conclusion. Is that why she did not want to talk to Wes about any of this? Did she think that, if they were in the same room together, they would steal her powers from her right then and there? "What made you think of that?"

Maka had her hand over her mouth when Soul looked over at her. "That isn't right?" She muttered through her hand, her voice clearly showing the terror that she was feeling. On the rims of her eyes, the tears were starting to gather. "Then what is the right answer?"

Soul turned his body to face her completely after she was done talking. "Maka," He started, speaking slowly. He looked down to the mattress, finally noticing that his hand was still wrapped around her's. He gave her hand a small squeeze before beginning to talk again. "Do you even know the power that you have? Or that you even have a power?"

The blonde slave opened her mouth a few times to say something, but nothing came out within the first few times. She took a small breath before actually getting some words out. "I just figured, since you are a weapon, that there was something special about me." She muttered. "I mean, why else would you come after me when those guys tried to kidnap me?"

As soon as those words left her mouth, Soul moved his hands to cup her face. He moved her face, forcing her to look at him. "No matter if you have a power or not, I would still have come after you." He muttered to her, nodding a little. "No one steals something of importance from me and gets away with it."

Maka had no words for what he just said. She did not expect him to say something like that, something so sincere to her. It was unexpected. "Then why don't you tell me what it is you need me for?" She muttered, pushing aside what he just said. She wanted to move her head from his hands, but she could not find the strength to do so.

"You are very important to me at this point." Soul started off, keeping his hands secured around her face. He wanted to make sure that she listened and knew that this was the truth. "My life is in your hands because of the power that you hold. I guess, since you do not know what that power is, it is my job to explain it to you.

"You already know about the weapons in the world, like me. People can transform their bodies into a specific type of weapon, which varies for different people. A weapon holds a significant amount of power, but they only hold half of the power that is required.

"The other half of the power comes from the meister. A meister is the wielder of the weapon, much like my brother was doing when we were fighting against Alexander. They have exceptional soul wavelengths, which allows them to be paired up with a weapon. Together, these two can hold a greater amount of power than anyone out there could ever dream of having. Of course, though, it comes with a catch.

"To wield a weapon, the meister and weapon must be able to connect wavelengths. Their souls must be able to connect, or a great 'punishment' could be waiting for them. Since this is true, there is only one meister to a weapon in the world. Only one person can be able to match soul wavelengths with me and that person is you, Maka. I made the connection when I looked into your eyes at the slave warehouse. You had to feel it too, even if you did not know what it felt like exactly.

"Maka, you are my meister and I am your weapon."

Maka could not tear her eyes away from Soul's as all of the information that was shot at her sunk in. Could all of this really be true? Could there be more to the weapons in the world and she was actually part of it? Was this the real reason why they needed her more than anything? As much as this sounded all true, Maka needed more to make herself believe it.

"What about your brother?" Maka muttered after a few minutes of silence between them. "He was… wielding you when you guys were fighting Alexander. Wouldn't that make him your meister and not me?"

"There are exceptions to that rule. Family members can wield each other without being infected by the 'punishment'. Since family members are already close, their souls can connect with ease." Soul explained, backing his face up a few inches from her face. "You are my true meister and no one can take that spot from you."

That still did not make Maka believe this whole situation fully. This power… it could create some serious problems if it was not used in the right way. If she did have this power, what were they intending to do with it now that they had it in their hands?

"What are you gonna do with the me?"

Soul let out a small chuckle as he dropped one of his hands from her face, keeping one on her left cheek. "You make it sound like we are going to torture you or something." He said, still laughing a little. "I cannot tell you exactly what is going to go on, but we are going to work on this together. We are partners now, I will do anything I can to make sure that you feel that way, even though I may need to treat you like a slave at some points."

Maka wanted to ask him to tell her the whole truth of why she was needed, but she felt like it was something that he needed to say to her at his own time. "What exactly do we need to work on?" She muttered, trying to get as much information as she could out of him before he left.

Soul smiled a little bit at her question. "We need to work on our connection mainly." He muttered to her, scooting a little bit closer that their legs were touching. His hand still rested on her cheek, as he grew closer. "Do you feel that connection that is between us right now? The connection that is like pulling at your soul?"

A small feeling began to grow at her chest when he mentioned that. It felt like a warm sensation began to form in her chest, almost like the feeling of someone hugging or protecting someone else. It was a strange feeling, but a calming one at that. It was a feeling that she had never felt before.

"Yea," She mused, placing a hand in the center of her chest. It was the closest thing to holding her own soul. "It feels like a protective barrier is forming around my soul. It's almost… calming."

Soul kept the smile on his face as he watched Maka's amazed expression form. "That is what it feels like to be connected to your weapon. A weapon is supposed to protect their meister with their lives." He said to her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, making her look up at him. "It is now my job to protect you with my life, even though I am the one with my life on the line."

"So, when I have this feeling, that will show that our souls are connected?"

"Yes, it will be the indicator. It is more intensified now since we are physically connected." He said, running his thumb once more across her cheek to prove his point. "It won't be this intense until we are connected once again. But the feeling will always be there."

Maka nodded at what he was saying, dropping her hand from her chest. "I guess it is something that I will have to get used to." She muttered, pushing his hand off her cheek. With all of this finally sinking in, she was started to become a little uncomfortable around him. She needed time to adjust to all of this.

Soul folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall again, feeling the awkwardness creep up around them. "It is something that we both of to get used to." He said, looking away from her. He knew, in his mind, that their time was limited, but he did not want to say anything to Maka. Forcing her to rush into this would cause some bad results. If everything goes good from now on; their plan will turn out flawless.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Maka asked, breaking Soul from his thoughts. He turned his head to look over at her, seeing her looking up at him. Her eyes held no emotion that put him in a panic, so he calmed down some. "Is there anything special that we need to do or do I go back to playing the slave role?"

"You may never have to play the slave role again." Soul immediately said to her. "We needed to keep the act of the slave up so that you would not get confused or frightened around us before you had a chance to warm up to us. But I see that you have only warmed up to me so far, which is the best thing for now."

Maka turned her eyes to look down at her hands. She still had this lingering feeling about Wes, a feeling that made her skin crawled. There was something… off about him to her. She could not really put her finger on it, so she just let it slide for now. "I guess that is true." She muttered, not wanting silence to come between them.

"I know one thing we could, though, if you are up for it."

A small smile crawled onto Maka's lips as she looked through her bangs at him. From what she saw, he was not looking at her when he began to talk. "And what is that?" She muttered, seeing a grin form on his lips. The grin looked like the one that Black Star would usually get when he had a bad idea.

Soul shifted his eyes to look over at Maka, keeping the grin on his face.

"We could train."

* * *

><p>I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, so it was really easy to write. I hope that this explains a lot to the people that have been following my story since the beginning. I know that there are probably still many questions that I did not answer, but that will come at another time. I just had to give some general information for now. Trust me, everything will come together eventually.<p>

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I finally showed that Soul has a soft side, which many people were bugging me to do. You had to understand, though, they had to put up the act that she was a slave since they did not know if she knew anything like this. It was part of their plan, the plan that keeps growing and growing.

Also, on another note, I will be rewriting one part of this story. I cannot remember the exact chapter, but it is the one that has Soul's flashback. I was rereading my chapters, which I do a lot, and I found that his flashback does not go with the story line. I have to change it a little bit and then it will make a lot more sense and make me feel better. I hope that you guys will reread that chapter to clear some things up.

All right, that is all I have to say. Thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers out there. If you were not out there, then I would not be here right now. I love you all with all my heart (:

xoxo Alysha


	9. Let's Begin The Training

**Title: **Salvation

**Genre: **Drama, Action, Horror, Suspense, and some romance thrown in.

**Rating: **M for violence, adult themes, and language.

**Summary: **There are some people that cannot get it good in life. There are others who do better than most. What would happen if these two worlds collided? Maka, being locked away for her body and strength, has never seen the outside world since she was 7. She has been confided to the life of a slave, only used when it was really needed. What she doesn't know is that there is someone out there that can save her, but does that come with a cost? Does this person also want her for her body, but in a different way? Follow this tale and find out the truth about this ashy blonde as she does the same, trying to uncover the truth about her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Begin The Training.<br>****Are These Your True Colors?**

* * *

><p>It has been a week and a half since a new relationship between a meister and weapon has formed.<p>

Which only means that it is a week and a half closer until _he _arrives.

"Focus Maka! I can feel your soul from all the way over here and the wavelengths are everywhere! You need to calm down if you want to succeed!"

Maka, trying with everything to ignore him, kept her eyes closed. Her hands were out in front of her, grasping the handle of Soul inside of them. She tried to keep her grip on it, even though it grew harder and harder to do due to many reasons. One, her hands were sweating with the pressure. Two, Wes was yelling at her constantly and it was making her lose her concentrations. But there was a bigger reason why it was hard to keep the grip on the handle.

The burning sensation running through the handle was becoming unbearable.

"Maka, just calm do-"

"Shut up!" Maka screamed, her eyes flying open to glare at Wes. In the process, the scythe fell out of her hands, clanking to the ground at her feet. "You have no idea the pain that I am going through right now! Do not tell me to calm down when I have a nonstop burning sensation running through my hands!"

A hand, a calming one at that, fell onto her shoulder when she was done screaming. Her head whipped around to lock with a pair of soothing crimson eyes. Once she locked gazes with him, she could feel herself calming down some.

"Maka, he is just trying to get us to become powerful." Soul said to her, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "This is tough and I understand that, but we really do need to get you to calm down some. The sooner that you calm down, the sooner that we will be able to link soul wavelengths and that means that we can get the burning to stop." As soon as he mentioned the burning, his eyes shifted down to her hands. "Speaking of the burning…"

Before she had a chance to say anything, Soul captured her hands into his own. He had a gentle grip, making sure that he did not disturb the wounds that were forming. "We should take a break. Your wounds are just going to get worse if we con-"

"No." Maka said quickly, yanking her hand back. She cradled it against her chest, trying to calm the pain that was pulsing through her whole body at this point. "If we stop, then I will not get the training that I need. If we fail at this mission then…" Her voice trailed off as she moved her gaze to look down at her hand.

Stopping her training because of a small burn was a small price to pay for what the brothers had to go through. If she could not bare a small pain, then how was she ever going to help Soul through this? How was she ever going to be able to save his life, the one that he put on the line to save her at the same time?

If he was ever hurt because of her. If the brilliant color of red stained any part of his body. If black and purple bruises ever covered his skin…

Maka shuddered at the very thought.

"Maka."

A jolt ran through her body as she came back to reality. The two brothers were in front of her now, their faces inches from her own. The expressions that they wore both screamed worry and concern.

What just happened?

"We have been calling to you for a little while." Soul said, straightening up his posture a little bit. "What is on your mind?"

Maka shook her head at him and dropped both of her arms to her sides. "I was just thinking about how we need to get back to training. There is so much for me to learn and the sooner that we get it done, the sooner we can get your father away from you for good." She said as she turned her back on the brothers. "Come on, Soul. Let's try that last move once again."

Soul watched as she walked a few feet away from them. "How can a girl go from being silent and keeping to herself to someone who will not give up to help others?" Soul muttered as he started to go after her with his hands shoved back into his pockets. "She never ceases to amaze me."

Wes stayed back from the others, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes never left Maka as she walked away from him. "That is very true." He muttered to himself, feeling a tightening feeling pulling at his gut. "She never ceases to amaze me either. I may need to see how amazing she truly can be."

"Come on, Wes!"

Focusing back on what was going on, Wes spotted Maka from a few feet away. She was waving her fingers at him, beckoning him to come. A smile grew on his face, as well as the tightening feeling in his gut.

"We need your help to train. We cannot do this alone!"

"I'm coming." He yelled back as he jogged over to the pair. He would just have to wait to see how truly amazing she could be.

It would all come to him in time…

* * *

><p>"Ouch. Do not tie it so tightly."<p>

Maka pulled her hands away from his grasp and kept it at a safe distance from him. The lesson was finally over for the day and the brothers were insistent on wrapping the wounds on Maka's hands. She refused, at first, but they would not stop bugging her until she let them give her hands something.

Why couldn't she be more stubborn?

"We need to get your hands covered so that they do not get infected." Soul said, pulling her hand away from her chest. He tightened his grip on her wrist, making sure that she could not get away from him this time. "If you get an infection from the burns, then we will not be able to train for a while. I am pretty sure you do not want that."

Maka did not reply after that, letting him continue the wrapping of the bandages around her hands. The pain was almost as bad as the actually burning that she went through a few hours ago. It took all of her might to not let the tears cascade down her face, but it was getting harder with every passing second.

"I am almost done." Soul muttered, tying the last end of the bandages off and tucking it softly under the other wrappings. He threw the bandages on the ground and moved his hand to wipe the stray tears from her face. "You were brave today, Maka. I could not have gone through all the pain that you did today and I am very jealous that you made it. The progress that we made today was extraordinary and it takes us a step farther."

"I could not perform a single stunt today. How the hell am I supposed to fight your father if I cann-"

A hand fell down onto her mouth, cutting off her words instantly.

"You do not have to worry about the fighting right now." Soul said to her, not letting the eye contact fall between them. "It was your first day of training and it was amazing that you could hold onto the weapon for as long as you did. We just need to work on the connection between us and then the fighting will fall into place automatically. Do you understand me?"

Since the hand was still restricting her speaking, she simply nodded to her master. He was right after all. It was the first day and they had to have more in the future. She just needed to think positively about this; just like her master.

If she acted more like him, then this would be a lot easier for her.

Soul smiled at her nod and moved his hand away from her mouth before he stood up. "Now get some well deserved rest now. The training will continue tomorrow early in the morning. It is going to be a long day, so goodnight." He said, giving his slave's head a small pat before heading back upstairs.

Maka watched, as he left, not letting her eyes leave him until he was gone completely. When the door closed upstairs, she reached her hand up and touched the spot on her head where his hand laid. A tingling sensation flowed through her body as she lay down on the mattress.

Closing her eyes, her mind filled with the sweet darkness of sleep.

Or so she thought she was.

The door of the cellar opened up, filling the room with a small stream of light a few inches at a time. Confused, Maka opened one of her eyes a little bit, just to see what was going on in the room around her. Panic filled her body a little bit as her hand slipped under her pillow to touch the handle of the knife that laid there for her use.

Soul thought the knife would be a good idea to protect herself while she was alone in the cellar. Even though she was a meister and it was her job to wield a weapon, the thought of the knife under her pillow still scared her.

A black figure emerged from the stairs, taking them one at a time and attempting to be quite about it. They looked around the room a little bit and then back up the stairs, almost like they were waiting to see if someone was following them.

"Maka?"

Her hand released the knife's handle a little bit as she heard the familiar voice. Sitting up, with the blanket wrapped around her torso, she looked up at Wes as he crossed the room towards her mattress.

"Hello." Maka said to him as she scooted over for him to take a place next to her. She thought nothing of this visit, knowing that the brothers liked to check in on her when they thought something was going on. "Would you like something or you just checking in?"

Wes was still looking around the room, his expression said nothing but nervous. His hands were twitching in his lap and he never kept in his eyes in one place for more than a few seconds.

"Wes?"

His eyes snapped back to look at Maka and a smile pulled at his lips when he met her eyes. "Oh sorry, I thought that Soul was following me down here. He is always worrying that something will happen to you when you are down here by yourself."

Maka nodded in agreement. "I know that he does." She muttered, smiling to herself at the thought. "He thinks that everything bad in the world will happen to me when I am down in this cellar at n-"

A rough pair of lips crashed against hers, cutting off her words.

Stunned by the sudden movement, Maka pulled away automatically. Her mouth hung open in shocked as she pushed herself away to the edge of the mattress. "W-What the hell was that?" She finally spat out, brushing the back of her hand against her lips. "Why did you do that?"

His hand reached out and lay against her arm, gripping it a little tighter than normal. "I do not like the way that you two are close to each other. I get that you two are weapon and meister, but it does not sit well with me." He muttered, looking down at the hand that was gripping her arm. "I just do not like it."

"You are actually hurting me now, Wes. Let go a little." Maka muttered as she tried to pull away from his grasp. "Release me."

"I was hoping that this was just going to be a meister and weapon partnership, but I see it developing more and more each day. Today during the training, I wanted it to end so badly so that you two could be separated."

"Wes, let go of me-"

"But it will never happen! The little brother always gets what he wants and the older one just sits there and takes it!" Wes muttered, tightening his fingers a little more as his voice rose in volume. "I want to get something in this world for once! And trust me, I will get what I want!"

Maka looked up at Wes, trying to scoot away from him a little more. "What are you talking about?" She said, worry twisted within her words. "Just let me go and go back up to bed."

Wes' eyes snapped up to look at Maka when she said that. The look in his eyes would give anyone that did not know him nightmares for a year. "I will do no such thing, Maka." He muttered, getting on his knees in front of her. His hands moved from her arm to hold her face in place. "I will get what I want for once in life."

Without another word, his lips crashed against hers once again.

With his hands secured around her face, Maka was unable to move away from him. He forced his lips against her and she felt nothing but determination with the kiss. No passion, no emotion. There was just nothing and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

Seeing that she was not fighting against the kiss, Wes pushed her down against the mattress as he straddled her legs. He pressed his body against hers and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran against Maka's bottom lip, trying to access entrance, but Maka was not allowing it.

Wanting to keep the upper hand in this, Wes pushed his way into her mouth.

_Stop! Just stop! _Maka screamed in her mind as she tried to pry herself away from his body. She had limited movement, so Wes did not even notice that she was trying to fight against him.

Maka was not going to give up, though.

With a shift movement, Maka swung her leg up from where it laid against the mattress and connected with Wes' groin. The connection between their lips was broken immediately and Maka took this opportunity without hesitation. She pushed Wes' body with ease and got off of the ground.

Not even giving Wes a second look, she bolted up the stairs to the one place that she knew was safe.

Just two doors down from the cellar door was Soul's bedroom. When Maka knew that there was more to this then her just being a slave, Soul decided that it would be better for him to be closer to Maka. He moved into the spare bedroom that was closer to the cellar.

Although he was closer, she was amazed that he did not hear anything that went on.

As soon as she reached the door, her fists began slamming against the wood. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between the two doors. She knew that Wes would be close behind her because he probably knew where she was going to head. Soul would be the only person that would help her out, even if it was against his own brother.

"What the hell is your pr-" Soul started to say until Maka pushed her way into his room before he had a chance to say another word. She ran to the opposite side of the room and pressed her back against the wall. Her breathing was ragrid as she stared at Soul who was still at the opened door. "What's wrong?"

"Just close the door please." She muttered quietly in response. She slid down the wall until she was sitting against it and her head fell into her waiting hands.

"What?"

"Just close the door!"

Soul closed the door quickly and raised his hand in defense. "All right, all right, the door is closed now." He said as he crossed the room to stand in front of Maka. He bent down onto his knees so that he could look her in the eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did something happen?"

Maka did not let her head leave the safety of her hands. The tears were steadily making their way down her cheeks now and she could not get a single word to form. How would Soul react if she told him the truth? Even though it was his own brother, would he truly take her side in this?

"Maka?"

Quickly coming up with an excuse, she shook her head a little bit without raising it. "Just a nightmare." She heard herself muttering into her hands. "I just had a bad dream and it seemed real. I am sorry for waking you."

A hand fell onto her knee after she got done lying. With the sudden movement, her body jolted a little bit due to the touch. The hand quickly moved away from her knee after that. "Are you sure that it was just a nightmare? You can tell me anything."

Maka lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Soul as he watched her. "I am sure." She muttered, brushing the tears off of her cheeks and getting off of the floor. Her eyes locked onto the door that was across from her. Was he still going to be out there when she walked out of her sanctuary. Or would he leave it for another day?

All Maka knew was that she did not want to find out the answer.

"Can I just…" She started to say, locking gazes with her partner once again. The look in his eyes told her that she could say anything. "Can I just stay with you tonight? I do not want to go through that… nightmare again."

Soul nodded automatically, not even letting her finish her sentence. "Of course. You can take my bed and I will sleep on the floor." He said, waving his arms towards the waiting bed. "I will be here if you need me."

Maka nodded and shuffled towards the bed slowly. Something in her thought that he would take back his word when she got to the bed, but when she sat on the edge of it, those thoughts were crushed. "Thank you, Soul. It means a lot." She said as she pulled the blankets over her body.

Soul walked over to her and smiled a little bit as he pulled the extra blanket and pillow to move them from the ground. He threw them to the ground and gave Maka a small pat on the head. "No problem, Maka." He said as he laid down on the ground and got himself situated. They both closed their eyes to let the sleep take over.

"Anything for my partner."

* * *

><p>Hello everybody, miss me?<p>

I know that it has been a while.. a long while since the last time that I have updated and I am going to use the same excuse that I have been using the entire time. School sucks a lot. It is my last year and I need to keep my grades up so that I am able to have open campus for lunch (trust me, it is a big thing). I do not have the time to write, even though I really want to have all the time in the world.

But I have not lost interest in this story surprisingly!

I love this story so much and I have so happy to have another chapter out there for people to read. I hope that it is worth the wait and I hope that people are still out there to read my stories. I know that is may seem that this was kind of just put in there, but trust me, I have it all planned out in my head and it is working out perfectly.

So, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story while I was gone. It means a lot to me that I still get reviews for stories that have not been updated for a while. It is amazing! Thank you all so much.

Until next chapter.

xxAlysha.


	10. Updates That People Love

Hello,

As you may have noticed, I have been absent from all of my stories for well over a year now. I have been so busy with graduating high school and then starting my first semester at college. There has simply been no time for me to sit down and get out a chapter, and plus I want them to be good ones, so it takes time.

I know that many of you have been waiting for the next update to come out and I am grateful for those who have stuck with me through it all. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for this, but I do have some good news (even if some may not see it as good news).

At this moment, I am in process of rewriting the stories that I feel the need to and trying to start brand new ones, ones that have been on my mind for a while now. So, I am going to be taking the old ones down and, pretty much, starting over with my stories. They will be more in depth with the storyline and stick with the ideas that I had from the beginning, since most of my storied end up going way different then I plan.

I hope that all of you are excited for the new stories coming up at some point (I would say within the next month, since I still have college to worry about) and they will be worth the wait. Here are some of the ones that I plan to write/remake/

**Salvation (Soul Eater):** The story of a meister and a weapon that are destined to be together, even if their lives are completely different from one another. There is going to be more of a fantasy twist to this one when I remake it, which makes it easier for me to write and it will be more interesting for all of you. I already have about a chapter and a half of this written out, so that should be one of the firsts ones to come out.

**Safe and Sound (Vampire Academy):** The story about a strong woman who is taken down by the darkness of the world and the secrets that she held. Will she be able to be saved or will the one person she is after fall into the darkness as well? I have some of this written, but the idea is strong in my head.

**White Demon Love Song (Phantom of the Opera):** We all know the tale of Christine Daae and the troubles that she went through at the opera house, but what if the roles were reversed? Follow the tale as Christian, a young man who is becoming the star of the opera, and the troubles that he goes through as he tries to make it through what life has thrown at him. This one is one I really want to write, but I am put under a lot of pressure to write a Phantom of the Opera story as many people tend to poke at the details, but I will try my best with this one!

And those are the three that I am planning on writing/rewriting as of right now. If there are any of my old ones you would like to see me rewrite or new ideas you would like to see, I am always open to suggestions and you can send me a message and I will try my best to follow what you say.

As I said before, I love you all so much and I am grateful for those you stuck with me through it all.

Until the new stories come,

xxAlysha


End file.
